Solo fui un pasatiempo para ti
by MissaFire
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto estudiante de 2 año de artes conoce a un chico en su clase llamado Shaoran Li, inteligente, atlético y perfeccionista del cual se enamorara perdidamente, pero al cabo de un tiempo descubre que solo la utiliza como uno de sus tantos pasatiempos. Podrá Sakura encontrar la felicidad que tanto anhela a su lado o solo será una de las tantas víctimas del joven castaño...
1. Un nuevo inicio

**_Notas de la autora: _**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP yo solo soy dueña de la historia el cual espero disfruten aunque se sale un poco por no decir mucho de lo que es en si SCC pero no es mi intención ofender a nadie espero lo disfruten estoy abierta a cualquier comentario o sugerencia espero lo disfruten y no los dejo esperando mas descubran por si mismos la historia de un amor entre felicidad y sufrimientos, resentimientos, peleas y reconciliaciones, junto a nuevos personajes, todos juntos en una misma historia. Averiguenlo en _**"Solo fui un pasatiempo para ti".**_

**_Summary:_**

_Sakura Kinomoto una chica de 18 años estudiante de 2 año de artes conoce a un chico en su clase llamado Shaoran Li, un chico inteligente y perfeccionista del cual se enamorara perdidamente, pero al cabo de un tiempo Sakura descubre que este solo la utiliza como uno de sus tantos pasatiempos, pues su novia lo engañaba con otro desde hace un buen tiempo. Desde entonces se vuelve todo un mujeriego descontrolado._

_Sakura relata cada momento que vivió de felicidad y tormento junto a él, podrá encontrar la felicidad que tanto anhela a su lado o solo será una de las tantas víctimas del joven castaño_

**CAPÍTULO 1 - UN NUEVO INICIO**

**POV SAKURA**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 18 años, estudiante de 2 año de artes, bueno segundo año y medio pero qué más da. Hace ya 3 años que deje la preparatoria y no se mucho de mis antiguas amigas y a la vez compañeras de aventuras de la primaria Tomoeda, pues casi no me comunico con ellas por nuestros estudios.

Tengo entendido que Rika está estudiando gastronomía, ella es muy buena haciendo todo tipo de comidas en verdad, sin olvidar que todo mundo sabe sobre su amor platónico quien no es nada más y nada menos que el profesor Terada a quien por fin pudo declararle su amor y que creen, si al fin ya son pareja desde hace unos 3 meses. De mi amiga Chiharu bueno ella sigue soportando al mentiroso de Yamazaki (al fin reaccione que todo lo que me decía lo inventaba, de donde no tengo la más mínima idea) bueno los dos estudian lo mismo arquitectura, todo por no querer separarse y de mi amiga Naoko bueno sus reacciones obsesivas por todo lo sobrenatural le ayudo para elegir la carrera de astrología aún sigue con la idea de encontrar vida extraterrestre en algún lugar del universo.

Mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoji, ¿qué habrá sido de ella se preguntaran? Pues ella es una chica muy bella debo de recalcar que también posee una hermosa voz, no por nada fue miembro del coro cuando estudiábamos en la primaria inclusive en la preparatoria, ella estudia para ser diseñadora de modas una de sus verdaderas pasiones y no lo niego confecciona unos trajes que dejan con la boca abierta a cualquiera, claro que también saco un curso de vídeo pues aún sigue con su pasión más si soy yo la que le sirve de modelo para sus trabajos de modelaje o grabarme cuando a confeccionado algún traje, no me quejo, me divierte estar con ella.

Pero y mi querido amigo del alma Eriol, bueno se vino de su natal Inglaterra y ahora él estudia astrología sin olvidar que también es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe azul de mi amiga Tomoyo, ambos son una pareja como ella diría totalmente divina jajajajaja y envidiable a la vez pues ya llevan 5 años de andar aunque me suena a que muy pronto seré madrina de bodas.

Bueno y que ha sido de mi pues es una larga increíblemente larga y triste historia.

Todo comenzó hace un año atrás, en un laboratorio de pintura éramos como 20 alumnos máximo y para mi desgracia era sábado los días que tenía este laboratorio, si lo sé no soy normal, pero como les decía nos habían dejado un trabajo que consistía hacer grupos de 5 para hacer un mural sobre un tema que el profesor nos asignaría la verdad no conocía a nadie más que a unas amigas que hice unos meses atrás, una de ellas mi mejor amiga Missa Aizawa, la otra se llama Ai Minami y mi amigo inseparable y con el que peleo tanto Ryu Hideki, todos me sacan canas verdes pero no me quejo pues a pesar de todo han estado para mí siempre tanto en las buenas y en las malas y la verdad no tengo idea como agradecerles tanto apoyo y cariño incondicional.

Siguiendo con la historia, estábamos en el laboratorio cuando nos asignaron por apellidos y cuando mencionaron a mis amigos quede triste al saber que no iría con ninguno de ellos, me toco con personas que ni sabía de su existencia y nos tocaba presentar el tema de nuestro mural bueno tener la idea ya y para colmo de mi paciencia, había un integrante de mi equipo que no había llegado aun cuando vi que el profesor Akiyama, él bueno tenía el concepto de que era un buen profesor hasta que me entere que era un gran alcohólico pues nos llegaba a plena mañana a dar clases con su característico olor a bebidas, ok ese no es el punto.

Bueno vi que dejo pasar a un muchacho y yo bueno no quería pasar a exponer no en mi primer día de laboratorio de arte, más aun con el humor con el que andaba por esperar a un idiota al que se le pegaron las sabanas, cuando me tranquilize me digne en preguntarle su nombre a lo que el susodicho me respondió _-Me llamo Shaoran Li-_ y bueno yo de fina le dije _-Bueno por llegar tarde Li tu expondrás nuestro mural y no reniegues porque todo el grupo está de acuerdo-_ él solo se me quedo viendo algo serio pero asintió pues sabía que no le quedaba de otra, Li expuso muy bien nuestro tema con lo que el profesor Akiyama quedo muy satisfecho, tanto que esperaba con muchas ansias el día en que le mostráramos ya el trabajo totalmente terminado.

El profesor dio por terminado el laboratorio y ya era hora de irme a mi casa pues como saben mi queridísimo hermano del alma Touya que por cierto ya es un medico profesional junto con el lindo de Yukito, aún no sé cómo soporta al animal que tengo por hermano, ambos están sacando una especialización en Neurología, y estoy feliz por ellos pero a lo que voy es que Touya cuando tiene libre me tiene muy controlada pues como papá anda de viaje en viaje por ser un arqueólogo de profesión de la universidad bueno casi ni lo veo.

Transcurrieron varias semanas y ya me llevaba con algunos de mis compañeros de laboratorio cuando de la nada ya era muy amiga de Li aunque aún no le tenía mucha confianza al principio pero ya nos llevábamos mejor a como nos conocimos el primer día.

Le pregunte si le podía llamar Shaoran cosa que no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar aunque no me acostumbro aun siempre lo llamo por su apellido y eso lo incomoda un poco bueno así lo veo yo, incluso cuando se lo propuse él ya me llamaba mi querida Sakura aunque no entendía que tras ese _"mi querida Sakura"_ hubieran otros tipos de intenciones.

La verdad cuando teníamos tiempo libre nos veíamos y hablábamos un poco de nuestras vidas. Me dijo que venía de Hong Kong, que sus padres estaban allí pero separados y que de vez en cuando los iba a visitar.

En verdad me pareció una persona muy interesante aunque cuando le conté a Tomoyo ella sin dudarlo junto con mis amigas Missa, Ai y Ryu me dijeron que yo le gustaba, que sus intenciones conmigo eran otras pero que era totalmente despistada en esas cosas que ni cuenta me daba.

_Sakurita por Dios cuando vas a entender_ -Decía la amatista a su prima con estrellitas en los ojos- _Cuando tú hablas con él, pone unos ojitos que para que decirte si con solo verlos a ti y al joven Li conversando a leguas se nota que anda babeando por ti_-Dándole golpecitos en el codo- _Amiga lo tienes más que impactado._

_Cállate Tomoyo no digas semejante ridiculez, recuerda que hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir_ -Alzando la vista al cielo y con sus manos hechas puño- _Si elegí mi carrera sobre el amor no significa que dejare de lado mis estudios y fijarme en el primer idiota que me haga ojitos o se me pare enfrente, no lo soporto más, tengo que cumplir lo que prometí, no en vano termine con Kiyoshi, no pienso cometer el mismo error._

Él fue mi antiguo novio por un año y medio en la secundaria, y termine con él debido a que ansiaba mi libertad no quería a nadie que me retuviera de hacer lo que yo quisiese o que me controlase cada 5 minutos por estupideces o celos absurdos, no lo toleraba, además amo mi carrera y sé que con las dos cosas no podría llevarlas juntas.

Lo que él no sabe y jamás sabrá es que la verdadera razón por la que decidí terminar con él fue porque ya no lo soportaba ni un segundo más, a parte que ni sentía nada por él, puede sonar egoísta y pésima pero es verdad creo que me deje segar por su tristeza, pues cuando lo conocí era un niño muy tímido, y al mismo tiempo muy callado no hablaba más de lo necesario, saludaba cuando tenía que saludar, participaba si le pedían que hablase en clases y se despedía solo cuando tenía ganas.

El tiempo transcurrió y Kiyoshi y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos casi hermanos, un día me confesó que él era así porque todas las chicas con las que había salido absolutamente todas lo dejaban plantado o le hacían burla por lo tímido que era, aun no sé porque lo hacía, no tengo la más mínima idea, pero lo admito le día en que él se me declaro a pesar de ver sus intenciones conmigo yo ya tenía una sola respuesta y era decirle que no, pero no pude no sé como pero me entro un sentimiento de tristeza y de mi boca en vez de salir una negativa le dije que si por lástima.

Para ser sincera no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie por más amigo o persona a la que no le agrade que sea, al final acepte ser su novia aunque nunca demostré en público e incluso a solas alguna gota de cariño hacia él, cuando estábamos juntos actuábamos más como hermanos que como una pareja y eso era un punto a mi favor pues a pesar de ser su primera novia nunca hubieron besos solo abrazos, nunca me deje besar por más que él me insistiese o mis amigas me dijeran que le demostrara mi supuesto amor por él, exceptuando a Tomoyo y a Eriol que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mi relación con Kiyoshi pero siempre estuvieron apoyándome y sermoneandome cada vez que podían.

En fin como les decía estaba en mis típicas platicas con Tomoyo o peleas más bien dicho pues no me gustaba hablar de mi pasado mucho menos de cosas relacionadas con el amor que de solo escuchar la palabra buscaba otro pretexto para no tocar el tema aunque gracias a la promesa que le hice a una persona muy especial para mi, toda mi dedicación que por cierto ya logre como un hábito, ahora soy una excelente alumna pues no he tenido problema alguno con mis estudios.

Un día de la nada estaba en mi casa, haciendo un trabajo de la universidad y chateando con mis amigas Missa y Ai pues estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo con unos diseños cuando de la nada vi a Li conectado comenzamos a hablar y bueno lo típico de una conversación de lejos se escuchó que mi hermano Touya me hablaba para que fuera a comprar a la tienda pues le hacían falta unas cosas para la cena me levante de mi escritorio y salí de mi habitación.

Como de costumbre, al regresar ni me había percatado que deje el chat abierto regañe a mi cerebro recordandole que aún no se me quitaba lo despistada en ciertas cosas, en fin cuando me senté, pensé que las chicas ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en los diseños pero nada se habían desconectado cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el gran testamento que no era más ni nada menos que de Shaoran Li de la clase él era un alumno brillante si por algo estaba becado, bueno lo leí detenidamente y recuerdo muy bien sus palabras.

_"Mi querida Sakura eres una princesa y yo un bufón te dijera que soy tu príncipe pero eso sería mentirte pues mereces a una persona que en verdad te haga feliz"_

Al principio no sabía que quería decirme hasta que seguí leyendo lo siguiente:

_"Sé muy bien que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos mi querida Sakura pero ya no lo puedo ocultar más tú me gustas y mucho perdón que no te lo diga en persona, sé que al hacerlo por este medio soy un cobarde de primera pero no podía resistirlo más y quería decírtelo ya"_

Al terminar de leerlo no sé por qué comencé a llorar de la nada pero algo en mi me decía que no quería que todo eso fuese verdad, que solo fuera un mal sueño del que tenía que despertar, yo no buscaba en esos momentos enamorarme suficiente tenía ya con mis amigas quienes me confundían con sentimientos que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían en mis adentros mucho menos sabía que rayos le respondería o como vería a Li después de semejante declaración.

Lo único que atine a escribirle fue _–"Es una broma verdad"-_porque en verdad prefería que las cosas fuesen así a tener que involucrarme con alguien como él, no tenía nada en su contra pero estoy convencida que mi corazón ya presentía que era lo que pasaría si yo aceptaba semejante ridiculez, ya no sabía que pensar, me desconecte poco me importo si me había respondido o no, seguí llorando pero esta vez de pura rabia sabía muy bien que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él decirle que no existía un _"nosotros" ,_pero jamás imagine que él tuviese un haz bajo la manga y fuese así como me conquistaría con su inteligencia y galantería.

Fue así como entonces me di cuenta que mi vida daría un vuelco total, pues no sabía que lo que para mí comenzaría como una ilusión terminaría siendo la peor pesadilla de mi vida…

_**Notas de la autora:** _Y bien que les pareció espero sus comentarios para mi son realmente importantes, si les parece seguiré publicando, ya que cada vez se pone más interesante, me disculpo de antemano por que al publicar esta historia hubieron ciertos errores (lectura html) espero entiendan que soy nueva aquí y por tanto me abruma pero espero que con su ayuda la historia siga adelante... Se despide **MissaFire,** nos veremos pronto...


	2. Eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé

**CAPITULO 2 - ERES TODO LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ SOÑE**

_**Notas de la autora: **_Ahora la historia contada por el mismísimo Shaoran Li que lo disfruten =D

**POV SHAORAN**

Mi nombre es Li Shaoran un chico de 19 años estudiante de 2° año de artes al igual que mi querida y bella Sakura o bueno solía serlo, antes de que ella se enterase de toda la verdad, no solo de mi pasado, un pasado que siempre le quise ocultar, pero que va cuando yo podía iba corriendo con alguno de mis amigos a confesarme si era posible de mi vida para que me dieran algún buen consejo, en verdad soy un idiota y reconozco que ese fue mi principal y mi más grande error.

Y un amigo que tengo en común con Saku, perdón Kinomoto, aun no me acostumbro a llamarle por su apellido, como se darán cuenta ella me prohibió referirme a ella por su nombre pero más adelante les diré el porqué de todo este embrollo.

Como les decía mi amigo en común con ella se llama Tae Nakamura, es un chico divertido aunque en algunas ocasiones despistado y vulgar, le encanta molestar a la mejor amiga de Kinomoto, creo que su nombre es Missa, específicamente por qué, bueno dice que ella es su esposa y tienen 9 hijos ficticios bueno no tanto porque esos hijos son mis mismísimos amigos, una sola locura la verdad.

Me entere que mi querida flor de cerezo les organizo junto con Daidoji, mi mejor amigo Eriol, Ai y Ryu una boda más o menos semi-preparada y a la vez ficticia, hasta pastel tenían para celebrar, a quien se le ocurre semejante locura, jajaja si solo a mi cerezo pero eso es lo que me encanta de ella, es muy ocurrente, pero bien lo hizo frente a toda la universidad, no les importo hacer el ridículo, su recompensa fue disfrutar y avergonzar al mismo tiempo a Missa y a Tae, desde entonces él le llama mi querida esposa donde están mis hijos es gracioso.

Sin duda alguna con todo y sus peleas más parecen en verdad una pareja de esposos jóvenes, aunque Tae tiene novia pero no le importa con tal de molestar a Kinomoto y a Missa, pero en fin así de rarito es él.

A Tae lo considero una persona de confianza pues sabe escuchar y aunque es despistado sabe aconsejar cuando anda cuerdo, es decir, no habla tontera alguna, un día me pregunto todo acerca de mí y de la nada surgió el tema que aún me dolía en el alma tocar.

Se preguntaran ¿qué cosa puede perjudicar al gran Shaoran Li? Bien me perjudica mucho recordar mi pasado, de que si alguna vez he tenido novia, pues aunque no lo crean he tenido varias, aunque solo con una fue diferente, con las otras durab meses y las cortaba, no tenían ese toque extra para atarme a ellas, solo eran unas huecas, hijas de mami, superficiales y alguna que otra urgida, pero una sobresalió del montón, solo una logro ser especial para mí, su nombre era Mei Ozawa, una hermosa chica de cabellos claros, un cuerpo de infarto que cualquier chica le envidiaría y unos ojos tan lindos como la miel, de la cual me enamore perdidamente en la secundaria.

Estuve tras ella durante tres años en los cuales la seguía a todos lados, cualquiera en su sano juicio diría que fue una obsesión, pero no realmente caí rendido a sus pies, hacia hasta lo imposible para que ella se fijara en mí, pues era obvio que tenía fama de ser la chica más bella y popular de la secundaria como la de rechazar a cuanto chico se le atravesara si este no estaba a su altura y déjenme decirles que esos tres años fueron eternamente largos y realmente muy duros pues me lleve varios chascos, muchos rechazos y desplantes de su parte, pero no me arrepentía pues al fin y al cabo termino por aceptar ser mi novia una tarde de junio aun lo recuerdo (mis estúpidas mariconadas y yo ¬¬), fui el chico más feliz de todo Hong Kong, en ese entonces vivía allí cuando mis padres aún no se habían separado por distintas razones personales.

La ame tanto como no tienen idea alguna, le regalaba collares, pulseras, ramos de rosas, aún recuerdo que las orquídeas eran sus favoritas, peluches y si era posible me desvivía por ella, en fin hasta canciones le compuse y se las dedicaba, y eso que a mí nunca me gusto cantar frente a nadie, pero como les repito yo vivía por ella, no había cosa que ella mereciera más que el gran amor que yo sentí alguna vez por su persona o la que fingió ser, tanto fue eso que una de las tantas veces que estuvo en mi casa, solo nos encontrábamos los dos, pues Wei mi amigo y mayordomo de la familia había salido junto con mi madre de compras, mi padre estaba en la compañía trabajando debido a que él era el jefe, y mis hermanas junto con mi prima Meiling en el centro comercial, no me extraña ya que es algo típico y natural en ellas mentiría si no dijera que me asustaba cuando no salían a comprar algo que llamase completamente su atención, algo que no fuesen chicos.

Esa soledad y ese vacío que alguna vez pude sentir, mi amada Mei la lleno como nadie en el mundo, era mi persona especial lo más importante que tenía en mi vida.

Recuerdo aquella tarde, todo lo que sucedió tras esas cuatro paredes de las que alguna vez llame mi habitación, y de la que alguna vez fue mi hogar, sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos llenos de lujuria y pasión, ese día nos entregamos de mente, cuerpo y alma algo que de mi parte si fue real, aunque de ella debo decirlo solo me estaba utilizando.

Cuando terminamos la secundaria decidimos venirnos a Japón, para ser más específicos a la región de Tomoeda, queríamos ser independientes y de mi parte quería salir de la rutina de Hong Kong. Mei y yo aún seguíamos de novios me sentía un ser completo y dichoso, agradecido con la vida pues no me hacía falta nada, lo tenía absolutamente todo y ni me podía quejar porque tenía una buena familia hasta ese entonces, buenos amigos y una novia que a pesar de ser la más bella, era la chica de mis ojos, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, yo se los puedo decir por experiencia propia.

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

Un día saliendo de la universidad había quedado con Mei en una de nuestras tantas citas, esta vez la llevaría a la playa ya que era su lugar favorito. Como ella no estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo me toco irla a recoger.

Iba tranquilamente escuchando música y caminando hacia la universidad donde Mei estudiaba, la verdad tenía muchos planes para este día especial en la playa y que ambos la pasáramos bien como pareja increíblemente estábamos celebrando cuatro años de noviazgo, pero que va cual fue mi sorpresa que a la entrada de la universidad, Mei se encontraba con otro chico en pleno apogeo, la tenía rodeada de la cintura y ella lo tenía rodeado con sus delicadas manos del cuello, se estaban besando como si la vida dependiera de ello y fuese lo último que harían.

No se imaginan cuanto me dolió, absurdamente increíble que no se haya percatado de mi presencia, todo absolutamente todo ocurrió en mi propia cara y de la rabia contenida grite su nombre, la atraje hacia a mí no solo logrando separarla del tipejo ese, sino que también logre captar la atención de todos los presentes, se habían acercado para ver y escuchar absolutamente todo, en otras palabras me vieron hacer el ridículo y siendo sinceros ese fue el peor día de toda mi corta existencia.

_Meiiiii, pero que carajo ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?_ –Decía un Shaoran enojado y comenzando a sollozar- _Se suponía que hoy iríamos a la playa, en verdad que tenía muchos planes para compartirlos contigo y divertirnos como nunca en tu lugar favorito, vengo tranquilo y de ánimos a recoger a mi novia y darle su obsequio de aniversario, tenía la idea de que estabas ocupada en tus tan famosos grupos de estudio, y que es con lo que me encuentro me doy la vuelta y te revuelcas con el primer tipejo que se te cruza en frente, a eso tú lo llamas "estudiar" vaya veo que así pasas con tan excelentes calificaciones, que chica más aplicada, no me extrañaría que también te revolcaras con tus malditos profesores_ –Mientras aplaudía y alzaba más su voz con total sarcasmo-

_Felicidades querida_ _te mereces un Oscar por tan maravillosa actuación_ –Limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ambarinos ojos-_Sabes que no lo tolero más, esto llego a su fin no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti, ni de tu familia, ni de nada por mí te puedes morir y santo remedio, ojala y te pudras en el mismísimo infierno maldita zorra me escuchaste maldita y asquerosa zorra_ –Gritándole a la cara-

_No puedo creer que alguna vez yo te amé y lo sigo haciendo para mi vil desgracia con locura y peor aún le entregue lo más valioso que tenía, mi maldita confianza y mi corazón que gracias a ti ahora está hecho trisas, maldita zorra… Jamás me cansare de decírtelo, porque el día que lo haga será en que yo te haya perdonado cosa que dudo ocurra. No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo, ya decía yo que tenías experiencia y tu me nublabas la mente diciéndome que era tu primera vez, mientras te acostabas conmigo te revolcabas con este imbécil y quien sabe con cuantos más _–Observándola con odio mientras tenía ambas manos hechas puño-

_Cállate maldito_ –Mientras le daba una bofetada- _No te permito que me hables así me escuchaste, no te lo permito_ –Mirándolo con desprecio-

_Awww mi querido __Xiao Lang __esta triste_ –Tomando la cara del ambarino con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra lo acariciaba con una sonrisa entre picara y burlona- _Por favor no seas ridículo pensaste que yo te llegaría a amar, si te he soportado durante cuatro largos y odiosos años de mi vida, cuatro años perdidos, pero mírate eres un don nadie no tienes ni en que caerte muerto, no eres mi tipo_ –Viéndolo con desdén-

_En cambio mira a Kaiyo, él si es un hombre de verdad, un hombre que me satisface lo entiendes querido, -_Con una sonrisa picara tomando del brazo a un Shaoran más que dolido-_ Ya madura de una buena vez por todas, aun no entiendo porque sigues con juegos de bebes, es absurdo, tus jueguitos me tienen harta, a y descuida no quede embarazada de ti cariño, sería un horror tener un hijo contigo, sabes que espero ya no volver a verte por aquí te lo iba a decir hoy en la cita pero veo que tu decidiste venir y me hiciste las cosas más fáciles de lo que yo pensaba jajajaja mejor aún soy yo la que ahora te felicita amor, esta vez usaste la cabeza mi querido Xiao Lang._

-Ya enojada y alzando la voz- _Y bien que esperas lárgate no te quiero ver jamás, fuera de mi vista que me la arruinas y si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que atender con Kaiyo, hasta nunca idiota a y una cosita más ni se te ocurra aparecerte de nuevo por aquí me escuchas_ -Gritándole a todo lo que daban sus pulmones mientras Shaoran salía corriendo del lugar dejando a todos con la boca abierta-

Ese día llegue a mi casa empapado, luego de la discusión que tuvimos y de dar por terminada nuestra relación me dirigí al extenso bosque del parque del rey pinguino, me coloque bajo un árbol de cerezos y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho menos por una mujer, intente desahogarme dándole de golpes al dichoso árbol, paso el tiempo y no me percate que todo estaba gris, el clima ese día estaba de acuerdo con mi estado de animo, poco me importo, seguí dándole de golpes al árbol mientras una fuerte tormenta se desataba.

_**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**_

Sin duda alguna quede más que destrozado ya nada me importaba, escucharla decir todo eso me dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma, había decidido salirme de la carrera si ya no tenía sentido terminarla, inclusive perder la beca que me habían otorgado por mis buenas calificaciones en la universidad, ahora me preguntaba ¿para que seguirla manteniendo?, si mi inspiración había quedado por los suelos y mi vida había sido volcada por la chica a la que alguna vez jure amar hasta el final, por quien una vez yo daba mi vida a cambio que ella estuviera bien y que gane la muy zorra me pago de la peor manera engañándome con otro tipejo a mis espaldas.

Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo me habrá engañado, por cuanto tiempo mantuvo la farsa de que me amaba, quien sabe solamente ella a la que nunca jamás volví a ver desde entonces y doy gracias a Dios por ello, puesto que si la tuviese enfrente de mí en estos momentos la verdad no sabría ni como reaccionar, seguramente recordaría todo y ella se burlaría de mí de nuevo.

Yo creía que ella era todo lo que alguna vez soñé, ¡Por favor! cuan equivocado estaba. Mis amigos notaron ese cambio en mí, ya no era el chico alegre y ejemplar de la clase ahora era un alma en pena sin rumbo alguno, hasta que conocí a Hanna Ichisada, quien es mi mejor amiga ahora después de tantas dificultades, en ella encontré un refugio temporal, me desahogaba y me sentía bien tanto que hasta hubo un día en el que me le declare y ella me rechazo.

Le había regalado una rosa blanca en señal de que quería algo más serio con ella, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que al dárselo y antes de que comenzaran las clases ella se la dio a su amiga Missa quien también estudia la misma carrera que Kinomoto y yo, diciéndole en voz baja para que supuestamente yo no alcanzara a escucharla, cosa que fue imposible por que escuche cada palabra que salía de su boca y que aún no he olvidado:

_"Oye Missa ten, yo sinceramente no la quiero, esta rosa blanca es hermosa y se a la perfección cuales son las intenciones de Li conmigo, pero para su desgracia yo no quiero nada con él, no quiero lastimarlo pero hay otra persona de la que estoy enamorada, por favor líbrame de este asunto, quiero que de una buena vez entienda que entre él y yo no puede haber más nada, simplemente no me gusta"._

Missa por el contrario se giró a verme con cara de lástima porque Hanna me había rechazado, ella amablemente agarro las manos de Hanna y se la devolvió diciéndole que era una hermosa rosa blanca, que quien se la había dado era una persona que la quería mucho y que se veía que le estaba dando su lugar pero que no fuera mala y que la guardara haciendo caso omiso a lo que Hanna le había dicho momentos atrás.

Me dolió tanto que al salir de clases le pregunte a Missa que si la rosa blanca que le había regalado yo a Hanna se la había dado a ella, era más que obvio yo mismo las había estado observando ella no quería aceptarla.

Nerviosamente se rio y me dijo que no, pero que no le gustaba meterse en cosas personales más si se trataban de sus amigas más cercanas, fue allí que de la nada le pregunte si Hanna tenía novio o estaba interesado en alguien de nuestra clase, al principio titubeo pero al final no pudo y me dijo que si había un chico que la estaba enamorando y que parecía que lo estaba logrando por que a ella le gustaba su nombre era Kaoru Mitsuwa.

Desde ese entonces lo comencé a odiar, por el simple hecho de que me había arrebatado a la persona a quien yo había elegido, en verdad quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad si quiera, si en verdad existía algo más que solo una simple amistad.

A mediados de año había inscrito laboratorio de pintura los días sábados, pues el horario de toda la semana lo tenía totalmente ocupado y cuál fue mi sorpresa que en mi primer día allí y llegue tarde, mi cama no me quería soltar la verdad y bueno ya me habían colocado en un grupo con gente que ni conocía entre ellas estaba una chica muy linda de unos ojos muy llamativos color verde esmeralda que la hacían lucir simplemente bellísima, no niego que tenía una figura envidiable, y un carácter que para que les cuento.

Solo me acomode en mi asiento junto a ella ya el profesor me había asignado en ese lugar, y ya me estaba ordenando que yo sería quien expondría el tema de nuestro mural por que no quería exponer en su primer día y que no renegara porque todos los del grupo incluyéndola estaban totalmente de acuerdo, por suerte al profesor le agrado mi exposición y nos dijo que se moría de ganas por verlo ya terminado.

Con solo verla y saber que estaría con ella todos los sábados me alegraba aunque también descubrí que estaríamos juntos en otras dos materias más en común pues de las cuatro que normalmente yo estaba cursando ella ya había cursado 2, la verdad es una chica muy competente, le encantan los deportes, es muy atenta y veo que muy responsable aunque muchas veces despistada cuando le hacen bromas sus amigos más cercanos.

Mi mundo volvió a ser feliz de nuevo, en verdad quería conocerla, saber de ella y para ello yo haría todo lo posible por estar siempre a su lado y ser parte de su presente y de su futuro, me pareció a simple vista una chica muy agradable, sociable, entusiasta e interesante, ok lo admito si soy enamoradizo a primera vista por lo que veo, pero no sabía que esta chica sería totalmente diferente a las demás con las que he tratado, una que por mis estupideces sufriría como nunca antes pensé que una chica sufriera por mi amor, por el gran SHAORAN LI, soy una basura andante al hacer sufrir así una chica tan hermosa como mi flor de cerezo.

Me lo tengo más que merecido pero lo que no soporto es que por mis estupideces poco a poco el amor que ella alguna vez decía sentir por mí se estuviese desvaneciendo y se enamorara del insípido ese de _Tsukishiro_.

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad son muy valiosos para mí, saluditos a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo porque la historia apenas comienza y lo emocionante ya esta por venir Bye! **Att. MissaFire.**


	3. ¿Celandote yo? No

**CAPITULO 3 – ¿CELANDOTE YO? NO **

**POV SAKURA**

Luego de la confesión que Li me hizo por el chat cosa que me confundió aún más porque no sentía nada de lo que él esperaba no en ese momento, además si me enojo mucho que lo hiciera por el chat asshhhhh porque acaso ese chico no tiene los pantalones para declarársele a una chica frente a frente, qué más da ese chico no es normal.

Pasaron tres semanas después del incidente con Li y aun él y yo no habíamos hablado del tema además ya estábamos comenzando noviembre y estaba entusiasmada con mi viaje, pues mi hermano Touya, el guapo de Yukito y yo iríamos durante todo el mes de diciembre y parte de enero a Hong Kong, ya que mi padre se encontraba allí en una de sus tan famosas excavaciones y nos había dicho por teléfono que en cuanto tuviéramos libre nos fuéramos a pasar las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo con él a China.

Eso me entusiasmo mucho porque nunca había salido de Japón tanto que le comente a Tomoyo y esta no dudo en decirme que para el viaje necesitaba ir con ropa nueva, tanto así que me llevo a rastras al centro comercial y arraso con todo lo que estaba a su paso, no se imaginan el dineral que gasto no solo en ropa, sino que también en zapatos, accesorios, bolsos, collares, pulseras en fin, yo no pude decirle nada ya que si le mencionaba que me daba pena que gastara mucho mmm no esa no es la palabra demasiado dinero en mí diría yo, puesto que nunca en mi vida había comprado tantas cosas y más en un solo día y todo para un simple viaje, claro Tomoyo recurría al viejo truco de ponerse con los ojos de cachorrito y una que otra lágrima para convencerme de aceptar todo como un regalo de una hermana, simplemente a mi Tommy no le podía decir que no, y ahora veo que no fue en vano su curso de actuación conmigo dan frutos.

Al finalizar una de las últimas clases que llevaba pues era el típico viernes por la tarde tipo 6:00 pm ya iba de salida, iría a comprar páginas de papel pues comenzaría a hacerles cartas navideñas a mis amigas Rika, Chiharu y Naoko y así poder entregárselas personalmente antes de irme a Hong Kong.

Me encontraba de lo más tranquila comprando en una librería cercana a mi casa cuando de la nada sentí un brazo rodeando mi cintura y la verdad si me asuste, tenía miedo de que fuera un ladrón o algo por el estilo y me hiciera daño, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Li detrás mio con una sonrisa colgante al verme tan asustada, se comenzó a reír y yo obviamente me enoje ese desgraciado no tenía derecho de asustarme y menos de haberme agarrado como él lo hizo.

En fin me di la vuelta y seguí buscando páginas de colores y pliegos de papel, Li al ver que estaba tan atareada me pregunto que andaba haciendo, le comente que haría unas cartas para unas amigas de la infancia antes de irme de viaje a otro país, claro que nunca le dije a donde puesto que tenía miedo de encontrármelo allá de _"purísima casualidad"_ siendo su país y claro su ciudad natal. Aunque por su cara también deduje que probablemente pensó que yo ya no volvería a Japón y por ende ya no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más, hubiese dado todo absolutamente todo porque así hubiese sido, pero soy tan suertuda, nótese mi sarcasmo, en fin que le iba a hacer.

Al escuchar aquello de mi boca, él se quedó muy pensativo, ninguno de los dos toco el tema de la declaración pues yo no quería aun enfrentarme a él cara a cara, no me sentía lista para aclararle lo que yo pensaba, menos con algo tan delicado como sus sentimientos y de los que yo aún ni tenía, aún estaba segura que no sentía nada de nada por él y me daba miedo ser yo quien lo lastimase ahora.

Cuando sentí que me hablo me bajo de mis nubes y me dijo que ya se tenía que ir que se le estaba haciendo tarde, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue hasta desaparecer a lo lejos.

Al siguiente día por la mañana estaba en una de las mesas que se ubican por el patio trasero de la universidad, platicando como siempre con Tomoyo y con Ai pues aún era algo temprano y mis clases no comenzaban sino hasta las 10:00 am y entre risas y platicas comenzamos a terminar unos diseños que teníamos que entregar para la siguiente semana y me sentía feliz porque ya no nos faltaba mucho, cuando de la nada se aparece Li no se ni que cara puse, no sé si fue de asombro, sorpresa, horror, la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Mis amigas se quedaron calladas después de saludarlo y yo bueno para no ser descortés lo salude como siempre y el solo me dedico una sonrisa, tenía una mirada con cierto brillo que me desconcertó, mientras yo lo observaba él extendía su mano con una carta decorada perfectamente, jamás había visto a un chico hacer cartas tan hermosas, la decoración simplemente me dejo sin aliento bueno a mí la verdad me gusto, por Dios que locuras estoy diciendo ya aunque es la verdad tengo que reconocerlo, recuerdo que era de un color rosa pastel, con una imagen de una estrella combinada con un sol y una luna, a su vez les había dado un toque invernal pues ya estábamos en invierno. Me la dio y se fue así como había llegado en silencio pero con una sonrisa que quien se la quitaba.

Mis amigas rompieron el silencio más que todo Tomoyo al decirme que la abriera y mirara que era lo que decía, yo por ser bien obediente la abrí y la comencé a leer:

_Para: Mi pequeña flor de cerezo_

_De: Alguien que te ama_

_"__Hola mi pequeña florecita espero estés muy bien y que tu padre lo esté también en su trabajo, ánimos que muy pronto lo volverás a ver, ya lo veras, de mi parte te deseo desde ya un feliz viaje y que no te olvides de tus amigos mucho menos de mí, espero me traigas algo de recuerdo aunque aún no se por cuánto tiempo te vas ni mucho menos a donde será tu destino, cuídate y con este pequeño detalle te demuestro todo mi afecto se despide de ti por siempre tuyo tu pequeño Shaoran Li"_

_Antes de que se me olvide –"Comenzaste como una extraña pero ahora te has convertido en la pieza que me hace falta"-… Cuídate mi pequeña cerezo…_

Al terminarlo de leer sentí que me arrebataban de las manos aquella carta y quien más que Tomoyo y Ai leyéndola en voz alta menos mal solo estábamos nosotras porque me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

Luego de leerla me atacaron con un mar de preguntas que sería extraño si no las hubiesen hecho, ¿Por qué Li me estaba haciendo detalles?, ¿qué si ya andábamos? o ¿qué rayos pasaba entre los dos?, la verdad no tuve más remedio que contarles que Li se me había declarado por chat y que no sabía que responder porque estaba muy confundida no sabía si sentía algo por él o simplemente era lástima aunque créanme me inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Al entrar a clases me encontré con Ryu, al verme en mis manos la carta también me la arrebato y comenzó a leer, luego se comenzó a reír, diciéndome- _Awwww mi pequeña flor de cerezo que tierno_ –Mientras se reía a más no poder y yo estaba más roja que un tomate-

Tanto Ai como Missa quienes acababan de llegar al salón y se dirigían hasta donde nos encontrábamos, se morían de la risa aunque Missa le dijo sinceramente a Ryu que con solo mencionar eso con voz de chica se escuchaba totalmente afeminado cosa que me causo gracia luego los tres me preguntaron qué rayos haría con Li si decirle si o mandarlo por donde vino (si mis amigos son súper sinceros y muy directos, no se andan con rodeos ¬¬ aunque Tomoyo no se queda atrás, es igual también).

Yo solo les dije que no sabía porque realmente estaba confundida habían pasado solamente 4 meses desde que lo conocí en el laboratorio de artes, que si me vi atraída más de una ocasión por él pero por el simple hecho de que es súper perfeccionista, detallista y muy inteligente creí que solamente era no se algún tipo de admiración nada más pero no lo niego también es súper guapo esos ojos color ámbar tan penetrantes y misteriosos, me atraen con locura y ese cabello castaño desordenado le da un toque muy varonil, y que decir de su cuerpo cielos es todo lo que una chica quiere se nota que va al gym, su cara tan perfecta o cielos pero que rayos estas diciendo Sakura Kinomoto, con la declaración él me vino a confundir toda si eso debe ser yo no siento nada por Shao hay digo Li ufff como sea.

Seguían pasando los días y ya faltaba poco para que presentáramos nuestros murales en el laboratorio de pintura ya solo hacían falta unos detalles Li y yo estábamos dando unos retoques cuando de la nada llega una de nuestras compañeras en el proyecto su nombre era Fei Wong, era una chica muy atractiva, muy coqueta y muy conocida por ser la zorra de nuestro curso pues seducía a los chicos más inteligentes para que le hicieran la tarea o los trabajos más difíciles y lograr pasarlas y Li no era la excepción.

A él se le metía si era posible hasta por los ojos aunque a mí me daba igual, terminábamos y me iba tranquila para mi casa. Una tarde en clases estaba el profesor Akiyama explicándonos sobre el arte abstracto y los mejores pintores del mundo, sus técnicas y no sé qué más pues ciertas personas me distrajeron por completo.

Fei estaba sentada a la par de Li, yo los lograba ver ya que estaba en la parte de atrás, nos separaban unos dos o tres pupitres nada más y Missa estaba sentada detrás de la zorra esa aprovechada, ella si observo mejor todo yo trate de ignorar todo cuanto pude pero que va mis intentos no fueron los adecuados y no puse absolutamente nada de atención a la clase, solo me la pase observando como la estúpida zorra esa de Fei se le ofrecía a Li y él muy bonito que se dejaba aaaaaaaaaa que rabia y más cuando Li volteaba hacia atrás a verme como que observando cual era mi reacción ante lo que Fei le hacía yo solo hacia disimuladamente como que nunca los veía, me hacía la que estaba escribiendo aunque me ponía a dibujar estrellitas. Ai quien se encontraba a mi lado observaba sonriente mis reacciones tanto así que hasta me mando una nota de papel diciéndome:

**_Ai _**_-__Sakura que cara tienes, ¿qué te sucede mujer?, ¡oh ya veo!, no me digas que estas así porque Fei le está acariciando la cara a Li, si es así lo siento amiga pero estas celosa y no lo niegues que se te nota a leguas-_

-Sakura con una gota y riéndose nerviosamente al terminar de leer la nota-_Ai pero que cosas dice no, jajajaja yo jamás he sentido celos de nadie y menos de Fei sabes muy bien que es lo que pienso de los celos y para mí son una falta de confianza para tu pareja, pero yo ni pareja tengo tampoco tengo por que envidiar a esa estúpida zorra que está acariciando a Li, -_Tratando de seguir escribiendo mientras miraba con rabia hacia donde se encontraban sentados Fei y Shaoran- _Ok, si lo admito estoy celosa quiero que deje de tocar a "mi Shaoran", ya perdi la cordura no sé por qué rayos estoy diciéndote esto._

**_Ai _**_-J__ajajajajajajajajajajaja al fin lo admitiste siiiiiiiiiiii jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ok tranquila amiga no te pongas así ya veremos cómo quitarnos de enzima a Fei para que te deje el camino despejado y estés con tu "Shao querido" jajajajajaja simplemente esto es una novela amiga me matas de la risa-_

**_Sakura -_**_Cállate Ai ¬¬ que tú tampoco te quedas atrás o quieres que te hable de tu querido Gyo-_

**_Ai _**_-Cállate Sakura está bien no me reiré más pero ni una palabra de esto- _Mientras terminaba de amenazar a su amiga.

No sé si Ai tenga razón, pero una cosa es segura, estoy celosa por primera vez en la vida, será que me estaré enamorando de Shaoran Li porque con todo esto algo me dice que sí, rayos, porque tengo que sentir esto, odio este sentimiento, es horrible…

_**Notas de la autora:** _Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero que las dudas se vayan despejando a medida que vaya publicando, se que es algo complicado pero les pido un poco de paciencia, este fic al principio se centra en los recuerdos de como se fueron dando las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran ya llegara el capítulo en el que ya hablaran como les va actualmente, estos primeros capítulos como repito son sus vivencias de como se dieron las cosas de una forma breve, espero no enredarlos, verán que vale la pena o eso espero yo, perdón por subir un capítulo corto prometo que el próximo que suba será un poco más largo... Saluditos a todos se despide **MissaFire** hasta la próxima...


	4. Confesiones del Corazón

**CAPÍTULO 4 – CONFESIONES DEL CORAZÓN**

**POV SAKURA**

Al salir de la clase del profesor Akiyama no espere a nadie, solo me levante de mi asiento rumbo a la salida del aula para luego dirigirme al baño con paso apresurado, con solo pensar en el asunto sentía que me asfixiaba, puede que exagere un poco pero realmente era así como me sentía, nunca antes me había sucedido tal cosa y menos con alguien a quien llevaba tan poco tiempo conociendo.

De tanto y tanto darle vueltas al asunto había logrado que mi cabeza comenzara a dolerme, al entrar al baño me dirigí al lavabo, moje y remoje mi cara varias veces con agua fría para ver si así lograba salir del estado completo de shock en el que me encontraba, pero no funciono puesto que aún no lograba salir de mi asombro, miraba y remiraba al espejo que allí estaba y en el observaba detalladamente mi reflejo, me preguntaba ¿cuándo fue que sucedió toda esta locura?, ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme precisamente en Li?, ¿Por qué él?.

Minutos atrás le había confesado a Ai que estaba celosa de Fei ¿Por qué ahora justo cuando necesito concentrarme en mis estudios?. Salí del baño asegurándome que nadie conocido me viera y así sin más me fui de la universidad a eso de las 6:30 p.m. mi cabeza seguía siendo un mar de confusiones, con muchas preguntas por hacer y sin respuesta alguna por el momento, pero encontrarlas sería algo que me tomaría algo de tiempo, tanto que de solo pensarlo ya andaba con los ánimos por los suelos.

Mientras caminaba por el parque pingüino recordé que habían dejado una tarea que a su vez seria nota de exposición y lo bonito era que todo absolutamente todo era para el siguiente día, y lo peor es que era sobre el tema que explicaron ahora y en el que yo olímpicamente no puse la más mínima atención. Hoy realmente no fue mí día.

Tengo muy mala suerte, mientras seguía mi camino a mi casa aún me lamentaba el no haber puesto ni una pizca de atención, el único remedio que me quedaba era desvelarme toda la noche para estudiar, y a ver si de milagro lograba entender y terminar todo a tiempo, ¡menuda estupidez la mía!, todo por la culpa de Li y mis estúpidos celos, en fin ¡sentimientos para que los quiero! ¡oh si, lo había olvidado! Ya estoy babas por el señor don perfecto…

Llegue a mi casa y como de costumbre no había nadie, ¡No creen que es genial!, nótese mi sarcasmo, puesto que cada vez que me enojo por algo que no puedo resolver en el momento me da por ser la chica sarcástica, lo único bueno de todo esto es que quien me recibe siempre a pesar de que ahora mi humor esta de los mil demonios es mi lindo perro Kero. Cierto lo había olvidado nunca les mencione que tenía una mascota, veo que aún sigo de despistada y sin duda alguna hoy más que nunca, y para ser honesta es muy comprensible bueno solo por hoy es válido ¿no?.

En fin su nombre es Cerberos, fue un obsequio de cumpleaños de parte de mí madre antes de morir de un cáncer terminal hace ya más de tres años atrás, pero nunca me acostumbre a llamarlo así y lo rebautice como mi pequeño Kero, como solamente yo le digo de cariño, ¿verdad qué se escucha muy mono?, pero eso no le quita que es un glotón de primera cuando ve o siente el olor de que hay comida cerca, siempre sale disparado a arrasar con todo a su paso, pero lo que más disfruta son los postres que mi padre hace son realmente exquisitos. No tienen idea de cuánto envidio su vida, solo come, duerme, juega cuando tiene ganas de jugar conmigo o con mi padre, porque con Touya se lleva de la patada, tanto que la primera vez que mi hermano quiso jugar con Kero cosa rara en él, este lo mordió, bueno me da vergüenza decirlo pero en fin le mordió el trasero se veía tan gracioso ver como corría Touya dándole hermosas bendiciones, con Kero mordiéndolo por la retaguardia que de solo recordarlo me muero de la risa, Touya paso una semana y media con tremenda mordida en ese lugar y maldiciendo cada vez que miraba a mi pequeñín cerca, desde entonces ni siquiera agua le da al pobre porque según él se las debe.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Kero sabe perfectamente cuándo estoy bien o me sucede algo y este día no fue la excepción, revise que todo estuviese en orden y subí directamente a mi recamara, me cambie de ropa por otra más cómoda y me fui directo a la cocina pues no era de extrañar que el glotón de Kero tenía hambre y yo bueno si me iba a desvelar tendría que comer algo para soportar una larga noche. Estaba tan concentrada asaltando el refrigerador buscando y rebuscando algo que pudiera comer cuando de repente escuche que a lo lejos sonaba el teléfono, salí corriendo directo al living y al observar el identificador de llamadas supe que era Tomoyo y conteste de inmediato.

_¡Oh buenas noches Sakura, espero no haberte molestado!_ –Decía una muy apenada Tomoyo- **_¡_**_Hola Tomoyo! ¿Cómo estás? No como crees, no me molestas, a decir verdad, estaba buscando algo de comer para mí y para Kero pero dime, te sucede algo en que puedo ayudarte amiga_.-Un poco preocupada por la llamada de su mejor amiga y prima.-

**_-_**_Solo quería saber si estabas sola en casa, sabes mi mamá ha salido en un viaje de negocios y quería saber si tú quisieras venir a mi casa a dormir, sería más bien como una pijamada además, así aprovecho tu presencia para que te pruebes los nuevos diseños que he confeccionado especialmente para ti, te verás divina_ -Con estrellitas en los ojos- A_nda vamos dime que sí y mando a mi chófer por ti._-Con una voz de suplica-

-Sakura con una gota y una risa nerviosa-_Tomoyo yo, bueno en verdad no lo sé, tu sabes mejor que nadie que mi hermano no se encuentra en casa en estos momentos ya que ahora le toco turno en el hospital, y no llegara hasta mañana por la tarde _–Con un poco de pena pero pensativa-_ Sabes ahora que lo pienso mejor no es del todo una mala idea, creo que si aceptare encantada tu invitación, así aprovecho y me ayudas con mi trabajo porque sola dudo que tan siquiera logre terminarlo para mañana _–Ya más animada-_ arreglare mis cosas en este preciso momento y le enviare un mensaje a mi hermano, porque me imagino que ha de estar muy ocupado para poder atenderme si lo llamo a estas horas de la noche, ¿te parece la idea?._

_Claro que sí _–Respondía una muy feliz amatista- _Entonces dentro de unos diez minutos pasara por ti mi chófer, tendré todo listo para tu llegada y puedes traer al pequeño Kero para que no se quede solito en tu casa, nos vemos pronto, los estaré esperando, adiós _–Colgaba mientras llamaba a alguien de la servidumbre para comenzar a arreglar todo para la estadía de su querida amiga y prima y el pequeño Kero.-

_Me parece una excelente idea, muchas gracias Tommy nos veremos en un rato, adiós._-Se despedía también la joven castaña.

Salí rápidamente de la cocina, pues con todo esto hasta el hambre se me había quitado, me fui directamente a mi recamara, comencé a empacar todo lo necesario para pasar la noche en casa de Tomoyo e incluso ordene mi mochila con todo lo que iría a necesitar para hacer mi tarea y prepararme para la exposición, luego le pediría ayuda a Tomoyo para repasar un rato, de todas formas me las debía por hacerle compañía esta noche.

Cuando baje al living prepare un pequeño maletín con las cosas de Kero, aunque no lo crean lo trato como si fuera una persona, bueno es totalmente lógico si es un miembro más de la familia Kinomoto, aún me encontraba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre, saliendo de mi ensoñación me dirigí al recibidor, al abrir la puerta me encontré con el chófer de Tomoyo quien gentilmente me ayudo a meter todo mi equipaje al auto, no dude ni un segundo en subirme, la verdad necesitaba despejarme un poco, tener mi espacio lejos de todo y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta.

Realmente necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y escuchar algún buen consejo porque yo sola no creo poder hacerle frente a toda la rebelión de ideas que se dignaron en aparecer precisamente hoy en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo aclarar lo que mi mente y corazón comienzan a sentir por Li.

Cuando ya íbamos cerca de la mansión de Tomoyo le envié un mensaje de texto a mi hermano avisándole donde pasaría la noche, justo en el momento en que se lo había enviado no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya me había mandado su respuesta, y yo que lo hacía muy ocupado tanto que le daría igual mi mensaje aunque realmente no fuese así.

_Mensaje de Touya:_

_Me parece una buena idea así no estarás tu sola en casa, por cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme, solo hazme un favor, no te comas a nadie en casa de Tomoyo monstruo, porque sé que en las noches te da mucha hambre, nos los vayas a espantar con los sonidos raros provenientes de tu estómago… Te espero mañana por la tarde en casa, que pases buenas noches ¡MONSTRUO!._

Aaaaaiiiiiiin mi hermano siempre me dice así, no lo soporto, no lo soporto, no lo soporto, algún día me vengare de él, odio cuando me llama monstruo, cuando realmente no lo soy, si fuera más grande lo aplastaría como a una hormiga para que se retractase de lo que siempre me dice aunque muy en el fondo se que me llama así para demostrarme su cariño. ¿Acaso no puede ser un hombre normal y decirme algo más lindo?, ¿Realmente es mucho pedir? bah, es de Touya de quien hablamos simplemente eso nunca pasara primero los cerdos aprenderán a volar antes de que mi hermano se digne en llamarme por lo menos por mi nombre.

Bueno llegamos a casa de Tomoyo y ella gentilmente nos indicó a mí y a Kero cual sería nuestra habitación, mientras me instalaba decidí tomar una ducha antes de ir a cenar y comenzar a torturar a mi sensual cerebro con muchos libros y folletos para la exposición de mañana. Si ya comencé a delirar...

* * *

**POV TOMOYO**

Pobre Sakura, ella aún es una chica muy dulce e ingenua, la verdad en todo esto es que la invitación que le hice de venir a mi casa a pasar la noche no fue por pura casualidad mucho menos para recordar viejos tiempos, últimamente Eriol y yo la habíamos visto mucho más distraída de lo normal y eso nos preocupaba hasta cierto punto, a estado así desde que Li le confeso sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Para ser sincera yo aún tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero se ve o bueno realmente Li se miraba a lo lejos que era un chico bueno y al tratarlo cualquiera pensaría que es el chico perfecto, sacado de un maravilloso cuento de hadas, pero no, nos engaño a todos y yo que siempre me he caracterizado por ser una chica muy perspicaz, esta vez no pude evitar aquella desgracia y debido a eso mi amiga se siente morir lentamente.

Al ver a mi amiga tan feliz con Li, yo también me sentía feliz y dichosa, realmente compartía su felicidad ya que nunca la había visto actuar de una manera tan nerviosa con un chico, menos con el joven Kiyoshi quien había sido su novio en la preparatoria pero esta vez todo absolutamente todo era distinto, y me preocupa en verdad,

Sakura llegó a enamorarse de verdad del joven Li, yo siempre les di mi apoyo incondicional mientras quería recibir a cambio que él nunca la lastimase, que la hiciera la chica más feliz y dichosa de todo el universo si fuese posible, pero todo se fue por el caño y el muy imbécil fue lo primero que hizo, Sakurita es muy sensible y aun no lo supera puesto que desde ese incidente con él, ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre y para mi mayor preocupación a caído en una profunda depresión de la que nadie ha podido sacarla aún.

Ese día a la salida de clases la fui a buscar como siempre afuera del aula para regresarnos juntas a casa, pero Missa y Ai me contaron que se había ido porque ya no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, al escuchar eso me preocupe de inmediato pensando que estaría enferma, Missa vio mi cara de preocupación y me dijo que no era de que preocuparse, que ese dolor de cabeza se lo habían ocasionado Li y una chica llamada Fei.

La verdad no me extraña para nada puesto que esa chica es un caso perdido nunca me simpatizo, porque andaba detrás de mi querido Eriol. Pero de que hace buena pareja con Li, la verdad si los dos son un par de urgidos, son tal para cual. Las chicas me explicaron todo con lujo de detalle, y yo emocionada por cada cosa que me contaban, al terminar se despidieron de mí porque me dijeron que tenían exposición mañana y tenían que ir a estudiar, así que me imagine que Sakura también tenía mucho que estudiar.

Iba resignada a regresarme sola camino a mi casa cuando en la entrada de la universidad me encontré a Li hablando con Fei, me dio tanta curiosidad que me acerque, quería saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con Sakura, no quería que la lastimase y tenía que confirmarlo escuchándolo de su propia boca.

_Buenas tardes joven Li_ -Con una risita burlona– _Puedo ver que se encontraba un poco ocupado y en muy buena compañía no es así_ –Viéndolo directamente a los ojos-

_Si para mi desgracia __–_Un poco incómodo por la situación y algo nervioso por la presencia de cierta amatista- _No niego que estar con Fei me resulta muy interesante pero en el buen sentido, aunque no soporto el que se pasase de lista, ahora en clases tanto que me hizo enfadar y ella no comprende eso aún._

_¡Oh no se lo puedo creer, si usted es muy tranquilo! _–Asombrada de lo que le confesaba- _Pero si se trata de la joven Fei es algo muy comprensible, disculpe no quiero entrometerme pero puedo saber qué fue lo que sucedió para que ella le hiciera enfadar _-Con un aire misterioso mezclado con pura curiosidad-

_Bueno primero no me trates de usted que me haces sentir muy viejo, puedes llamarme Shaoran_ –Mientras le tomaba con delicadeza una de sus manos y le daba un beso como todo buen caballero- _Espero seamos muy buenos amigos y que a partir de hoy si no es mucha molestia me permitas llamarme por tu nombre, claro si tú aceptas _–Mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de la hermosa amatista- _Te lo agradezco y bueno para no hacerte la historia tan larga y tediosa, estábamos en clases con el profesor Akiyama y Fei se sentó en el pupitre que estaba junto a mí, es muy incómodo tener a alguien en plena clase acariciándote la cara, lanzándote besos al aire y que este halándote del brazo para que le prestes atención durante las dos horas que dura la clase _–Le comentaba a la chica amatista con un tono de desagrado y de mucha preocupación.-

_Y lo peor de todo esto es que Sakura quien estaba unos dos o tres pupitres atrás, lo observó todo –_Con voz de arrepentimiento- _Y aunque ella lo niegue todo, su reacción no pasó desapercibida por mí, pues yo alcance a ver su cara de total desagrado y fastidio mientras hacia el intento de disimular que no pasaba nada y de prestar un poco de atención a la clase._

_-_Con una cara de resignación-_ Y eso fue lo que sucedió y lo que en verdad me tiene enfadado es que por culpa de Fei, y con el respeto que se merece mi pequeña flor de cerezo, ella puede pensar que entre ella y yo hay algo más y que lo que le dije en el chat respecto a lo que en verdad sentía por ella solo es una broma de mal gusto, no quiero que lo mal interprete en verdad la quiero pero Fei me lo complica todo desde que se enteró de mis sentimientos _–Mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar la penetrante mirada de Tomoyo-

_Mmmmm _–Con pose pensativa- _Ya veo, te encuentras en una situación muy complicada_ -Mientras se acercaba un poco a Shaoran- _Pero dime acaso no te has puesto a pensar que si permites que la joven Fei te siga acosando, puedes perder una oportunidad única con Sakura_ –Posando una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro del joven chino- _La conozco perfectamente como la palma de mi mano y créeme no es de las que pasan desapercibidas situaciones como esta, ella simplemente no tolera que la engañen. _–Observando el cielo que comenzaba a adornarse con las estrellas de la noche-_ Sabes hubo un tiempo en el que Sakura no era así como lo es hoy en día, la verdad no quieres tenerla de enemiga Li pues así como puede ser de dulce y gentil con las personas también puede ser muy vengativa si se lo propone _–Mientras posaba su mirada en aquellos ojos ámbar-_ Y si la lastiman a ella o a sus seres queridos no hay ser divino que la detenga en sus objetivos._

_Piénsalo muy bien Li, Sakura es una chica con un corazón muy noble y no me gustaría verla destrozada por tu culpa o la de alguien más, si en verdad la quieres debes ponerle un alto a la joven Fei antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no permitas que ella te arruine una oportunidad con mi amiga. _–Mientras le daba la espalda-

_Tienes razón Tomoyo_ –Cabizbajo- _No quiero perderla, solo espero no esté pensando lo peor de mí en estos momentos_ –Mientras sus manos se convertían en puños- _Aunque lo merezco si yo fui quien lo permitió, cuando pude haberlo evitado, sabes creo que ella y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, ya veré yo cuando será el momento perfecto para aclararle todo lo que siento en persona. Muchas gracias por el consejo en verdad me alegra que Sakura tenga una amiga tan especial como tú que se preocupe mucho por su bienestar, me despido se me hace tarde ya, y como debes saber mañana tengo exposición, cuídate y feliz noche._-Alejándose a paso rápido-

Me despedí de Li y supuse que sus intenciones eran verdaderas con Sakura, y estaba decidida a ayudarles a ambos para que dieran ese gran paso importante en sus vidas.

Sakura es mi mejor amiga, es como la hermana pequeña que no tengo, y no quisiera verla triste nunca porque soy capaz de hacer sufrir a quien le haya hecho algún daño, no crean que soy tan tranquila como aparento ser, de vez en cuando saco mis garritas, eso si con total elegancia jejejejeje, y no me importa si se trata de Li o de cualquier otro, aunque con todo lo que ha pasado nunca me imaginé que mis sospechas se hiciesen realidad.

Sakura es otra ya no es la misma desde aquella tarde a caído en una depresión que quien la saca de allí y el culpable tiene nombre y apellido Li Shaoran todos creímos que sería la pareja perfecta para Sakura, pero nunca nos imaginamos que sería un chico urgido, pues es la palabra que mejor lo describe, uno que se burlaría vilmente de los verdaderos sentimientos que por él y sus supuestos encantos nacieron en mi amiga

Li y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos en ese entonces, me contó toda sobre su vida y hasta la fecha me la puedo de memoria ya, sé muy bien que viene de muy buena familia en Hong Kong, ya que sus padres y mi madre hacen negocios desde ya hace un buen tiempo atrás, yo lo creía un chico educado, pulcro, muy responsable, sincero, amable y muy detallista sin olvidar que su inteligencia no tiene límites, ya hasta le comenzaba a decir cuñado, cosa que me daba mucha gracia que con solo mencionarle que saldría casándose con Sakurita, se ponía totalmente rojo como un tomate, qué tiempos aquellos ahora solo dan pena y dolor recordarlos.

Desde aquella tarde en la que Sakura llego agitada y empapada debido a una gran tormenta y llorando como nunca antes la había visto a mi casa relatándome aquella fatídica noticia que la marco para siempre, aquel triste día en que Shaoran Li solo la uso como una más de sus aventuras.

Es obvio que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y al tener la ventaja monetaria de mi lado, es bueno contar con tan buenos, serviciales y fieles contactos, ahora sé muy bien con el tipo de chicas con las que ha salido y a cada una de ellas las ha botado de una manera cruel, primero las ilusiona les promete bajarles la luna y las estrellas, las enamora para luego de un tiempo al verse satisfecho con su trabajo las bota como cual objeto insignificante fuesen, les rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos y ahora para mi mayor desgracia Sakura se suma a su inmensa y sucia lista, pero me tiene a mí, es cierto, yo cometí la estupidez de ayudarle a ambos a dar el gran paso, pero ahora es tiempo de enmendar mi error, para eso usare todo lo que tengo a mi alcance, mis influencias, absolutamente todo con tal de ver sonreír de nuevo a mi mejor amiga y devolverle la vida que le fue vilmente arrebatada.

Me dejo de llamar Tomoyo Daidoji si no hago que Li Shaoran se arrepienta de haberse metido con la chica equivocada, Sakura no es como las demás cabezas huecas oxigenadas con las que él ha salido, ella es totalmente diferente cuando ama entrega su corazón por completo pero cuando la traicionan pude convertirse tan fría como una piedra.

Usare todo los medios que estén a mi alcance para darle donde más le duele, pues de que las paga, las paga porque mi querida Sakura cuenta con sus seres queridos y sus amigos más cercanos, quienes la defenderemos a capa y espada. Sé que al superar esto ella buscara venganza, y créanme que tiene mente para maquinar cosas grandes cuando la lastiman.

Prepárate Shaoran Li que la guerra en tu contra ha comenzado ,apunta en una lista nueva, pues si nunca has sido miserable, la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto se encargara de convertir tu vida de chico rompe corazones en un completo infierno.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Buenas, buenas, lo siento mucho el no haber actualizado como lo había prometido pero mi carrera en la universidad exige mucho tiempo y dedicación, espero sepan comprenderme, ahora espero poder redimirme con este capítulo en el que también se observa el punto de vista de Tomoyo, les dejara un avance del siguiente capitulo pero como soy tan malota xD los dejare picados como decimos en mi país, mmmm a sí antes de que lo olvide espero sus reviews ya que son de gran apoyo para seguir con esta gran historia que va para largo, espero subir pronto el quinto capítulo ahora que estoy de vacaciones y sino bueno ya espero los futuros tomatazos, no lo olviden este proyecto es gracias a su apoyo incondicional muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer aunque sea de paso esta historia (Hacen que este corazón de piedra se ablande) espero sea de su agrado sin más que decir se despide de ustedes **MissaFire** hasta la próxima...


	5. Enamorándome de ti

_**Notas de la autora: **_Buenas, buenas aquí reportandome con el quinto capítulo, espero sea de su total agrado, por que hoy si me inspire más de lo normal, a medida que vayan leyendo aparecerá una parte con este signo /-/ cuyo significado son los pensamientos de Sakura.

Les recomiendo que escuchen LOVE LETTER de BOA pues mucho de lo que esta aquí escrito se refleja en esa hermosa canción, ya lo descubrirán en el transcurso del capitulo. Sin más que comience la función...

Ninguno de los personajes de SCC me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, la historia y los demás personajes son de mi total creación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 – ENAMORÁNDOME DE TI**

**POV SAKURA**

Después de haberme dado una muy relajante y merecida ducha, me arregle y me fui directo al gran comedor en casa de Tomoyo, la verdad ya me sentía un poco mejor, aunque necesitaba por el momento despejarme un poco, tranquilizarme y pensar con calma que haría con todo el alboroto que había en mi cabeza con respecto a mis sentimientos, además esta noche no sería la excepción tenía que estudiar algo en lo que ni siquiera me digne a poner atención, rayos y justamente todo es para mañana.

Después de la cena que por cierto estuvo realmente deliciosa, Tomoyo me llevo a su recamara, a decir verdad, es muy grande y realmente cómoda hasta tiene su propia sala de estar, aunque el tema no viene al caso, entre como de costumbre y me coloque en la mesita sacando todo lo que necesitaría para hacer la tarea y de paso desenrollando los pliegos de papel que tome del estudio de mi padre así por lo menos aprovecharía de una buena vez la delicada, hermosa y presentable letra de Tomoyo para que me ayudase con la exposición de mañana.

**_DOS HORAS Y MEDIA MÁS TARDE…._**

¿Quién carajo invento las tareas de cincuenta páginas para el siguiente día y totalmente a mano?

Por lo visto no querían a mi profesor en su casa y se desquito con nosotros ¡Qué cruel es! Ya estoy totalmente estresada de las cincuenta páginas del folleto solo llevo la mitad, siento que cada vez que leo y releo cuando pienso que ya me falta poco, como por arte de magia el folleto se hace cada vez más y más grande, siento que voy a morir en el intento de leer y memorizar gran parte de esto y lo peor de todo ya son las 11:00 p.m. no es que sea pesimista, siempre estoy de ánimos para terminar todo lo que comienzo pero sinceramente no creo que termine a tiempo, a demás me falta hacer los cinco dichosos carteles que pidieron y practicar para mi presentación oral.

Tomoyo me observa con cara divertida, pues casi siempre que me estreso por no decir siempre como en estos momentos dice que mis pucheros son totalmente lindos, y yo con mi típica risita nerviosa.

Luego reacciono y le pido a Tomoyo de favor que me ayude a hacer los carteles mientras termino el detestable informe, si así como lo escucharon, no solo tengo que leer mi interminable folleto, hacer los carteles y ensayar para mi presentación, no también tengo que presentar un informe de lo más breve si mi folleto es de cien páginas yo lo tengo que resumir por lo menos a la mitad y eso es demasiado cansado para mi cerebro, aunque con los carteles ya no tengo problema alguno sé que al dejar que Tomoyo se encargue de hacer todos mis carteles los dejara más que espectaculares. Y solo así es como regresa la poca esperanza que me queda de terminar todo lo más rápido que pueda y descansar lo que me queda de la noche o de la madrugada debería decir.

Esto no sería divertido si no hubiese música de fondo claro algo tranquilo, a decir verdad me relaja mucho y siendo honesta me conozco y sé que si pongo algo más movido me desconcentrare y me pondré a bailar y cantar encima de todas mis cosas dejándolas en el completo olvido. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando Tomoyo me había preguntado si estaba bien.

_Sakura,¿ Te encuentras bien?_ _hay algo que te preocupe _–Preguntaba una Tomoyo de manera dulce, acercándose hasta donde Sakura se encontraba- _Y no me digas que es por tu tarea, porque es algo muy aparte, lo sé muy bien, siempre que haces trabajos tan extensos como este nunca estas tan despistada bueno más de lo normal, tampoco suspiras cada cinco minutos mirando por el ventanal, como si todas tus respuestas cayesen del cielo _–Mientras tomaba asiento frente a su prima- _Sabes que si necesitas ayuda no dudes que siempre estaré allí para ti, sea lo que sea, a cualquier hora nunca lo dudes siempre estaré para escucharte, además… _-Tomando de las manos a la ojiesmeralda, haciéndole saber que la apoyaba sin duda alguna y con voz entrecortada-_ Te lo digo porque en verdad me preocupas mucho y también porque te quiero, sabes qué deseo de todo corazón saber que te encuentras bien._

_¡Ehhhh! Noo, noo_ –Saliendo del trance por completo- _Tomoyo tranquila sí, no hay nada porque alarmarse, descuida estoy bien -_Lo decía con cierto aire de duda y confusión mientras dirigía sus orbes esmeraldas de nuevo al gran ventanal de la habitación en la que se encontraba ella y su amiga amatista, observando a lo lejos a la inmensa luna llena que se reflejaba en el horizonte- _Aunque sabes a decir verdad yo no, no, no estoy bien, a ti más que nadie puedo mentirte, eso seria traicionarme a mi misma, la verdad es que aun me encuentro muy confundida con todo lo que a sucedido en estos últimos días _–Con cierto tono de tristeza- _Aún no puedo olvidarme de la declaración de Shaoran, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa tanto que mi mente no piensa más que en las palabras amor, celos y Shaoran todas juntas, no sé qué hacer, nunca me había sucedido algo así en toda mi vida ni con Kiyoshi fue así_ –Mientras tomaba un poco del té que cierta amatista le había servido minutos antes para tranquilizarla-

_Algunas veces pienso que debería hablar del tema con él, pero cada vez que me ánimo siempre a última hora todo el valor y el coraje que de milagro logro reunir, todo eso se va por el caño, realmente no estaba en mis planes enamorarme, aun no, eso lo tenía en mente -_Mientras silenciosas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos esmeraldas-

-Observando a Tomoyo con un aire de enojo y tristeza- _Ahora que es lo que haré, yo no sé cómo lidiar con cosas así, menos de esta magnitud_ –Empuñando sus delicadas y finas manos- _Y si esto es solo un simple juego, si soy parte de una sucia y vil apuesta o algo por el estilo, digo realmente sé que Shaoran tiene las mejores intenciones conmigo pero y si algún día se aburre de mí y se enamora de otra chica mucho más hermosa e inteligente que yo, que pasara con todo lo que comienzo a sentir por él _–Terminándose lo que quedaba de té-_ Supongo que no lo sé, solo que no quiero defraudar a mi padre mucho menos faltar a la promesa que le hice a mi madre en su lecho de muerte, no quiero que todo el esfuerzo que han hecho por mí se desperdicie así como así y todo por mis estúpidos sentimientos, tan malo es enamorarse Tomoyo, tan malo es que me tengo que sentir entre la espada y la pared para elegir cualquiera de los dos caminos que la vida me ilustra, aunque ahora que lo pienso cualquier camino que elija sellara definitivamente mi destino con la única diferencia que el final es lo que cambia._

-Una incrédula Tomoyo se colocaba de pie y corría a colocarse al lado de Sakura que comenzaba a sollozar- _Tranquila todo estará bien, eso es lo que tú siempre me dices cuando estoy triste, ánimos Sakura, ya verás que el joven Li es para ti,_ _es normal que te sientas así recuerdas cuando pase por lo mismo cuando acepte que Eriol me gustaba y muchas chicas de la preparatoria lo perseguían hasta llegar al punto de creerme poca cosa frente a él –_Mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de la castaña- _Eso a lo que tú le tienes miedo es amor Sakura, puede que hayas tardado un poco pero créeme en verdad estas enamorada de Li, habría que ser ciegos para no darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro._

_Oye Tomoyo ¿Tú ya sabias acerca de los sentimientos de Shaoran? _–Preguntaba ingenuamente a lo que la amatista respondía afirmativamente- _Ya veo, yo fui la única que no se dio cuenta de nada._

_Es por eso que le gustas al joven Li Sakura, al ser una chica prácticamente despistada pero con un gran corazón _–Mientras abrazaba a la castaña quien ante el comentario se sonrojo más de la cuenta-

Luego de conversar un poco más con Tomoyo, hubo algo que me desconcertó completamente pues de tanto hablar del tema me comento que había hablado con _"mi querido Shaoran", _si llámenme loca pero es mío, de nade más menos de esa zorra de Fei, me dijo que se encontraba muy preocupado por mí, ante esto solo atine a sonreír…

_Sakura, sabes muy bien que tanto a ti como al joven Li los aprecio mucho, y considero que hacen una pareja divina_ –Con estrellitas en los ojos- _Serian el uno para el otro pero si no dejas que tu corazón hable, sino lo escuchas no sabrás si en verdad eres correspondida del todo, a veces las palabras no son suficientes para demostrar lo que sentimos, por eso debemos convertirlas en acciones, acciones que vayan más allá de nuestros límites, tómalo como un riesgo, si en verdad lo quieres debes intentarlo, trata de hablar con él lo más pronto posible, aclara tus dudas y solo en ti está en aceptar el amor en tu vida o dejarlo ir, es preferible amar y ser correspondida por ese ser tan especial, a nunca haber sentido ese sentimiento tan hermoso como lo es el amor, después no te lamentes con el ¿Y si hubiera?, ánimos amiga ya verás que todo estará bien es lo que siempre me dices, ahora yo te lo digo a ti. Solo en ti esta la mejor decisión._ –Mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más sincera a su amiga-

Al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo no sé porque de repente comencé a sollozar aún más de lo normal, pero ella tenía toda la razón, sino me arriesgaba a hablar con Shaoran luego sería demasiado tarde y no podría lamentarme siendo yo misma la que tiene que tomar la difícil decisión.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿En verdad me arriesgaría?, estoy segura de que quiero a Li, pero no sé si eso sea lo suficiente como para no desilusionarme con alguna respuesta que no sea de mi total agrado, en verdad tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que jueguen con mis sentimientos, miedo a ser parte de alguna apuesta, miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena para retenerlo a mi lado y hasta ahora es cuando comprendo que en esto del amor es cuando más insegura estoy de mi misma.

* * *

Después de aquella larga conversación se hicieron las 2:00 a.m. cuando Tomoyo me aviso que ya había terminado de hacer mis carteles los cuales quedaron más que increíbles y yo solo estaba ordenando mis apuntes, ya estaba lista, aunque cansada pero valdría la pena la desvelada porque en verdad quería una excelente nota.

Me despedí de Tomoyo dándoles las buenas noches y salí de su habitación con todas mis cosas directo a la mía, al llegar acomode todo claro sin hacer mucho ruido ya que mi querido Kero estaba en el país de los sueños disfrutando de mi cama, estaba moviendo sus patas como si persiguiese a alguien en sueños creo que era a mi hermano o algún gato, en verdad no sé qué sueñan los perros claro si es que pueden.

Después de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo una idea apareció en mi mente, iría a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno por los alrededores, y sin más salí de mi habitación y fui directo al jardín trasero de la mansión, me encanta ese lugar se podría decir que es uno de mis favoritos, ya que por las tardes venia aquí a pasar un rato con mi amiga a tomar el té o simplemente a terminar mis tareas junto a ella cuando estábamos aun en la secundaria y en la preparatoria, ahora todo es diferente, cada una estudia la carrera que más le apasiona a ella el diseño y a mí el arte.

Fui directo a la fuente y en ella vi el reflejo de la luna llena, me sentía en paz, allí existía una tranquilidad que me embargaba por completo, no sé, el sentir su energía recorrer mi cuerpo simplemente es algo totalmente inexplicable.

Aun así alce mi vista al inmenso cielo y observe con detenimiento la luna acompañada de aquel manto tan hermoso como lo son las estrellas, entonces fue en ese momento que sentí que mi decisión ya estaba tomada, ya no habría marcha atrás, mañana antes de entrar a clases hablaría con él y le haría saber de mis verdaderos sentimientos sino me había mencionado nada del tema yo sería quien rompiera el hielo y daría el primer paso.

* * *

Por la mañana me desperté con muchos más ánimos que de costumbre, aunque no había dormido del todo bien, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede dormir tan tranquilamente cuando se está nerviosa y más cuando le dirás al chico que te gusta todo lo que sientes?, claro sin olvidarme de la exposición, me esforcé mucho en ello y deseo con todo el corazón salir bien en ambas cosas.

¡Deséenme suerte que la voy a necesitar!

Me duche lo más rápido que pude y salí en tiempo récord, me coloque una blusa manga corta rosa pastel, un chaleco vell de color negro, un jeans claro y unas zapatillas súper cómodas negras, claro sin olvidarme de arreglar mi hermoso y castaño cabello, usando flequillo y esta vez me decidí por llevarlo suelto llegándome a la mitad de la espalda con el tan famoso corte en V, tantos años que lo use corto y al final me lo deje crecer.

Termine justo a tiempo de arreglarme, me despedí de Kero quien seguía durmiendo tome rápidamente todas mis cosas y al salir de mi habitación Tomoyo ya me estaba esperando para desayunar juntas. Todo estuvo realmente exquisito pero como todo lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar inmediatamente nos dirigimos a las afueras de la mansión listas para iniciar el día, el chófer ya se encontraba listo esperando a que saliéramos y en veinte minutos ya estábamos en la entrada de la universidad, el chófer de Tomoyo me ayudo a bajar todo y me despedí de ambos, claro está que de las dos Tomoyo era quien más prisa tenía pues al estudiar una carrera totalmente diferente a la mía su hora de entrada era a las 7:10 a.m. y ya faltaban apenas diez minutos para que llegara a tiempo al otro extremo del campus

Al ver como se alejaba mi amiga me fui directo a uno de los pasillos un poco retirados del salón donde ahora se llevarían a cabo todas las exposiciones, al llegar al final de este se encontraba un jardín secreto del que casi nadie sabía de su existencia pues era un lugar muy poco transitado, claro con excepción de mis amigos más cercanos como Tomoyo, Eriol, Missa, Ai y Ryu.

_Aishiatte tsutaeatte motto soba de kanjitai no __  
LOVE LETTER from my heart  
LOVE LETTER for your smile  
uchiagetai kono omoi wo _

Yo me di cuenta de este lugar una de las tantas mañanas en las que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y sin querer di con este bello paisaje adornado con un hermoso bosque de árboles de cerezo. Me acomode bajo uno de ellos y saque todo lo que necesitaba para dar un medio repaso a todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero de la nada comencé a pensar en Shaoran, cosa que ya no es de extrañar, de tanto pensar en la decisión que había tomado esta madrugada reuní todo el valor posible, saque mi celular del bolso y le mande un mensaje de texto.

_Dare no sei demo nai noni ne __  
itsuka kuwakunaatte iitai kimochi kuchibiru de kakurenbo no one sided love _

El mensaje decía así:

_Para: Li Shaoran_

_De: Kinomoto Sakura_

_Buenos días Shaoran, espero hayas amanecido bien y con muchos ánimos para la exposición de este día, sabes lo he estado pensando mucho y la verdad necesitamos hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido, claro si ya estás en la universidad te espero cerca del patio trasero en uno de los pasillos que conectan hacia nuestro salón. _

Al terminar de escribirlo, lo leí y lo recontra leí más de cinco veces para ver si se escuchaba algo convincente luego de eso opte por enviárselo de una buena vez antes de que me arrepintiese por completo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Tomori hajimeru machiakari suki to MAIRU ni shite __  
pikapika no hikari ni no sa kimi ni todokitai no ni_

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos que para mí fueron horas desde que le había enviado aquel mensaje, ya me había resignado a la idea de que él no llegaría a hablar conmigo y que todo quedaría totalmente congelado, tanto fue mi depresión que preferí ahogar mis penas estudiando.

Estaba tan concentrada en leer el informe que yo misma me había encargado de redactar que no escuche en que momento Shaoran había llegado a donde yo me encontraba y me había saludado, alce mi vista hacia él y lo que vi me dejo totalmente embobada, sus penetrantes ojos ámbar me miraban de pies a cabeza como si de una inspección se tratase y su cara iba adornada con una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa colgante que a más de cualquier chica le hubiera robado más de un suspiro, era obvio que me encontraba más que nerviosa por ser minuciosamente observada, hasta que sus ambarinos ojos hicieron contacto con mi par de esmeraldas, al igual que él había hecho conmigo al principio yo le devolví el mismo gesto y deje todos mis apuntes a un lado invitándolo a sentarse junto a mí y a terminar lo que él había comenzado.

_Aishiatte tsutaeatte motto soba de kanjitai no __  
LOVE LETTER from my heart  
LOVE LETTER for your smile  
uchiagetai  
kono omoi wo_

Mientras él se acomodaba a mi lado, sin previo aviso un mar de nervios se apodero de mí, no sabía cómo dar el primer paso, ni una palabra salía de mi boca todo quedaba atorado en mi garganta en un vil intento por iniciar una conversación, tanto así que todo esto ya me estaba pareciendo una mala idea pero que más daba si ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. Me encontraba en las nubes cuando Shaoran fue quien comenzó a hablar.

_Bueno yo…_-Con un tono de nerviosismo y totalmente sonrojado-_De que querías hablar conmigo Sakura, anda te escucho._

_Bueno yo quería saber…_-Hecha un mar de nervios e igualmente sonrojada-¿_Cuál era aquella conversación que tú y yo teníamos pendiente?, quiero saber lo que tienes para decirme _–Tomando un poco de aire-_ Creo que ya me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo ¿no lo crees?, así que dime soy toda oídos._

_Kitto itsu demo shiawase na __  
wakenante nai kedo  
yappari daisuki na hito to shiawase ni naritai no  
kakushinakucha fumidasenai  
jibun ga modokashi  
kizuitano deai dake jya kokoro shimae nai koto_

_Bueno sabes lo que te dije aquel día en el chat_ –Desviando la mirada- _Aquello no debió ser _–Tomando un poco de aire mientras empuñaba sus manos aun con la mirada desviada a otro punto-_ Yo en verdad quería decírtelo frente a frente así como en estos momentos, pero me fue imposible, los nervios me ganaron y preferí hacerlo así, sé que eso no es de hombres pero cada palabra que te dije cada una de ellas es verdad, tu, tu,_ -Tomándola de las manos y mirándola directamente a sus orbes esmeraldas_- Es que en verdad me gustas mucho y tengo miedo que esto se convierta en algo más, tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti Sakura, no quiero lastimarte eso jamás me lo perdonaría pero tampoco quiero salir lastimado en el proceso, suficiente tengo con lo que mi ex novia Mei me hizo supongo que ya estarás un poco enterada acerca del tema_ –Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña-

_A ella la ame con tal locura, que le entregue lo más preciado para mí, le entregue mi corazón, inclusive para demostrarle que la amaba demasiado me entregue de alma, mente y cuerpo a ella_ –A lo que la castaña abrió abruptamente sus ojos esmeraldas más de lo que ya se encontraban- _Si ya se lo que estás pensando de mí pequeña, tu cara me lo dice todo, y la verdad no tengo porque mentirte ya me entregue una vez, cuando amo de verdad mi manera de demostrar lo que en verdad siento yo me entrego totalmente, quiero hacerte feliz pequeña en serio, pero simplemente tengo miedo de que esto al convertirse más que un simple "me gustas", tenga que volver a pasar por lo mismo e incluso por algo peor._ –Mientras agachaba la mirada-

_¿Como dices eso Shaoran? no me compares con esa zorra, por favor, es cierto que te hizo daño pero ya superalo _-Respondía una muy exaltada castaña-_ Perdón, yo no quería sonar dura pero me dolió mucho la comparación _-A lo que el joven ambarino asintió con una leve sonrisa dándole a entender que prosiguiera- _Shaoran yo no soy como ella, a decir verdad yo no soy como las demás y eso ya tenerlo más que claro, no soy hueca, mucho menos superficial, soy totalmente opuesta a las chicas con las que has tratado alguna vez, soy única y me siento muy feliz de ser así _-Observando detalladamente el cielo-_ Sabes si no dejas atrás tu pasado, este siempre te perseguirá, déjate querer Shaoran es lo único que te pido date otra oportunidad de ser feliz pero ahora con la persona correcta._

_En verdad te quiero mi querida flor de cerezo, eres hermosa e inteligente y no dudo de ello, aunque algunas veces eres despistada pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti además quiero ser yo quien te haga realmente feliz hoy, y mañana y por mucho tiempo _ –Mientras una sonrojada castaña lo observaba tiernamente- _Cada vez que sonríes yo sonrió, pues sé muy bien que cuando estamos juntos esa bella sonrisa tiene un motivo muy especial y ese soy yo, me llena de felicidad por dentro como no tienes idea _–Tomando con una de sus manos el delicado rostro de una muy sonrojada ojiverde- _No sabes en estos últimos días como me he muerto de los celos cuando escuche que había un tipo llamado Kiyoshi a quien tu habías amado hace tiempo _–A lo que la castaña se sobresaltó-_ Te quiero y no me cansare de repetírtelo, no te quiero perder mi querida cerezo, comenzaste como una extraña para mí, pero al final te has convertido en la pieza que me hace falta y que quiero solo para mí._

_Tanjoubi wa kanpai shite __  
onaji keshiki yakitsuketai  
aishitanara aisaretaii kagayaku machi yuuki kudasai _

Luego de aquella confesión un silencio inundo el lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el canto suave de los pájaros y ambos castaños no tenían el valor suficiente como para verse directamente a los ojos.

_/-/Vaya yo nunca podre compararme con esa chica llamada Mei, Shaoran le entrego completamente su corazón y le demostró cuan enamorado se encontraba de ella, además porque me ilusiono si solo me está dando a entender que posiblemente no pase de un me gustas, jamás lograre tener su corazón. _

_A pesar de todo él no es el único que le tiene miedo a lo que sucede, yo también estoy asustada, nunca me imaginé que algo así llegase a sucederme, en verdad lo quiero pero y ¿si solo soy un capricho?, NO, él no es así, él es un caballero y me lo ha demostrado al decirme todo esto cara a cara, debo darle una respuesta y ya que se ha dado la oportunidad tengo que aprovecharla, bien es ahora o nunca./-/_

_I LOVE YOU kimini tsutaetanara __  
watashi kitto kawareru hazu_

_Shaoran_ –Tomando una de sus manos- _Respecto a lo de Kiyoshi, bueno eso está enterrado en mi pasado no niego que siempre me dio mi lugar y me respeto pero yo nunca sentí algo ni con él ni con absolutamente nadie lo que justamente estoy sintiendo por ti en estos momentos_ –Acariciando una de sus mejillas- _Puede que suene raro pero yo también tengo miedo, miedo de enamorarme de ti y no ser lo que buscas, tú me gustas mucho y no me importa lo que pienses de mi ahora simplemente quería que supieras cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti._

_Confieso que me sentí muy mal cuando Fei robaba tu atención y más cuando te veía reír y pasarla muy bien con ella_ –Mirándolo detalladamente- _Te confieso que nunca antes había sentido celos de absolutamente nadie, menos de alguien como Fei_ –Desviando la mirada a otro punto totalmente sonrojada- _La verdad es que sentí que me estaba arrebatando lo que para mí ha comenzado a ser lo más valioso en este mundo _–Tomando una gran bocanada de aire-_ Y eso es porque te quiero Shaoran, te quiero, te quiero_ –Mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y este respondía al instante tímidamente-

_Aishiatte tsutaeatte motto soba de kanjitai no __  
LOVE LETTER from my heart  
LOVE LETTER for your smile  
uchiagetai  
kono omoi wo_

Al terminar de decirle todo lo que sentía a Shaoran, todo quedo en completo silencio, él me acerco y me abrazo aún más de lo que ya estábamos al principio, estuvimos así por un largo tiempo, hasta que se separó unos instantes de mí y entrelazo una de nuestras manos para seguidamente besarla como todo un caballero, en esos instantes me sentí la chica más afortunada del mundo al estar compartiendo esos momentos tan hermosos de mi vida con él, nunca me imaginé ni en mis mejores sueños querer como lo estaba haciendo en esos instantes, menos con un chico como Li Shaoran.

Estaba completamente en las nubes, pero desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que su cabeza se apoyaba junto a la mía, tomo con sus manos delicadamente mí rostro y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la mejía, en verdad se sentían tan bien, estaba acostumbrándome a sus besos en mis mejillas totalmente enrojecidas cuando de la nada se detuvo, me asuste con la idea rondando mi mente que ya se había aburrido de mí, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero para mi fortuna no fue así, Shaoran me estrecho aún más hacia él, como si de una niña pequeña con su peluche favorito se tratase claro con el temor de perderle. Aun con una de nuestras manos entrelazadas tomo la otra y la coloco en su pecho diciéndome en un suave y dulce susurro.

_Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, lo sientes, sientes como late mi corazón_ –Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña-_ Así es como me pongo cuando pienso o estoy cerca de ti, no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte amada mía, pero simplemente no puedo no quiero faltarte al respeto, no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado ni nada de eso, todo a su tiempo ¿no lo crees?_

Al escuchar aquello sentí que mis mejillas ardían más de lo normal, tal era mi emoción que me apoye en su pecho, me sentía en paz, me sentía segura en sus brazos, y de la nada le di un par de besos en la mejilla cosa que le causo gracia pues se puso totalmente rojo como un tomate, pero aun así se miraba tierno.

Ya habíamos pasado un buen rato en silencio y abrazados, cada uno en su propia nube cuando morfeo hizo de las suyas y el sueño se apodero de mí, mis parpados se iban cerrando poco a poco y que más daba si estaba completamente cómoda en los brazos de mi querido Shaoran, él estaba muy pensativo, cosa a la que no le tome demasiada importancia, me acomode en su pecho y sentí que mis parpados pesaban cada vez más y más, producto de la desvelada que me di con Tomoyo, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos, cuando sentí que de la nada Shaoran tomo mi rostro delicadamente, abrí mis ojos sorprendida por el acto cuando reaccione su rostro estaba a milímetros del mio.

_Tanjoubi wa kanpai shite __  
onaji keshiki yakitsuketai  
aishitanara aisaretaii kagayaku machi yuuki kudasai_

Al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, sentí las famosas mariposas revolotear en mi interior, cosa que jamás había sentido con nadie, es verdad que ya había tenido un novio pero jamás permití que se me acercara y me diera un beso que no fuera en la mejilla y nada más.

Con Shaoran fue totalmente distinto nuestros rostros que aún seguían demasiado cerca, fue el detonante para darme el valor suficiente y si sucedió lo bese, no sé, el impulso nació desde mi el fondo de mi corazón y sucedió al fin lo estaba besando.

Cuando reaccione por lo que había hecho iba a separarme y disculparme con él por mi arrebato, no quería que pensara mal de mí menos de que estaba necesitada de sus besos cuando era todo lo contrario, pero que va me agarro con su delicada mano el mentón y seguía acariciando tiernamente mi rostro, no hizo ni más mínimo intento de separarse del beso que yo había comenzado.

Al principio fue un beso tímido, pero a medida que comenzábamos a entrar en confianza el beso se fue tornando en uno más dulce y apasionado, demostrándonos con ese acto todo lo que se nos dificultaba con palabras. Y como digo siempre todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta el vital aire, nos miramos uno al otro, él se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y yo no me quedaba atrás.

Pensé que ya no pasaría a más y que nunca más volvería a sentir aquellos labios que con solo rozarlos me llevaban a otro mundo del que no quería regresar, lo más gracioso es que pareció leerme la mente y si me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mucha más dulzura y delicadeza que el anterior.

_LOVE LETTER from my heart __  
LOVE LETTER for your smile_

Pasamos así creo que una media hora, entre besos y abrazos, se hicieron las 8:00 a.m., nos miramos una última vez y entre pequeños besos me ayudo con mis cosas y nos dirigimos directamente al salón. Mis amigos al verme entrar casi de la mano con él al salón por poco y les da un paro cardiaco de la sorpresa que se habían llevado de mi parte, pero ya eso no me importaba estaba con Shaoran y eso me alegraba tanto que me sentía segura con todo lo que sucedería el día de hoy, con mi exposición, con mis sentimientos, con absolutamente todo.

Simplemente presiento que este día será uno inolvidable…. TE QUIERO, NO, TE AMO SHAORAN LI de eso estoy más que segura ahora y luchare por hacerte el chico más feliz, hacerte olvidar el pasado, un pasado que ya no vale la pena recordar sino más bien enterrar y seguir adelante, vivir nuestro presente y crear nuestro propio futuro juntos ME ENCANTAS…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Y ¿Qué les pareció eh?, espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como lo hice yo al escribirlo mmmmm que más a sí casi lo olvido, muchas gracias por seguir de lleno esta historia como les repito sus reviews son muy importantes para mí muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones incluso sus sugerencias serán bien recibidas... No tienen idea de cuan feliz hacen al intento de escritora que esta tras esta historia, antes de ponerme a llorar de la emoción mejor me despido a las ya se les quiere y hasta el próximo capitulo Bye, Bye...

**Atentamente** **MissaFire.**


	6. Todo es perfecto a tu lado

**CAPITULO 6 – TODO ES PERFECTO A TU LADO**

**POV SAKURA**

Al entrar al salón de clases tomada de la mano de Shaoran, fue todo un sueño, cuantas veces me vi imaginando ese bello momento y ahora se ha convertido en una realidad, mi felicidad no tiene límites el día de hoy. Shaoran y yo nos separamos para irnos directamente a nuestros respectivos lugares, él se fue de una sola vez a su asiento y yo me fui directo con mis amigos quienes aún no se recuperaban de la impresión que les había causado hace unos minutos atrás, me iba a tomar más tiempo del que pensé aclararles todo.

Al tomar asiento en mi lugar, mis amigos comenzaron a atacarme con todo tipo de preguntas ¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió?, ¿Ya son novios?, ¿Ya se besaron?, ¿Qué tal besa? entre otras cosas raras más pero a cada pregunta que me hacían, yo era la que se moría de la vergüenza tanto así que al parecer me puse como un tomate maduro.

Al dirigir mi vista hacia atrás donde estaba mi amado Shaoran, mire que se encontraba hablando por celular y al parecer discutiendo con alguien, al darse cuenta que era yo quien lo observaba dejo su celular por unos momentos dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos ámbares hacia mí y comenzó a medio reírse, al parecer se percató de que me encontraba en muchos aprietos más aun cuando miraba que estaban atacándome con demasiadas preguntas que me avergonzaban mucho por parte de mis amigos, y vaya que lo divertía mucho.

Tan embobada estaba con mis pensamientos locos que no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo a la persona con quien se encontraba discutiendo por celular solo logre ver que de la nada él también comenzó a colorarse al punto que la cara de vergüenza ya no la podía esconder por ningún lado.

Missa, Ai y Ryu escuchaban atentamente cada detalle que yo les contaba pero me vi interrumpida a la mitad de la historia cuando llego el profesor y la verdad quedaron muy pero muy inquietos por querer saber el resto de lo que había sucedido entre Shaoran y yo, a tanto llego su desesperación que me estuvieron tirando notitas durante todo lo que duro la clase y a mí no me quedaba más remedio que contestar a cada una de sus interrogantes.

Como ese día teníamos exposiciones el profesor no dudo en comenzar a sortear los nombres de los que pasarían y para mi mala suerte yo era la tercera en pasar, pero había estudiado con Tomoyo y sabía del tema aunque no haya puesto nada de atención el día anterior.

En realidad ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, tenía miedo de exponer frente a Shaoran, pues ahora con todo lo que sucedió entre los dos no sabría si mis nervios me traicionarían y verme en la penosa tarea de sentarme y tener un horroroso cero de nota si me ponía en ese plan, pero esperaba poder dominarlos, bueno eso esperaba con todo mi corazón, todo saldrá bien.

Comenzaron las exposiciones, uno a uno fueron pasando cuando llego mi turno, hice mi saludo inicial, una breve introducción y comencé a exponer acerca de la vida y obra de Miguel Ángel, pasaron veinte minutos, y al terminar vi que todos me aplaudían, les había gustado mi presentación por lo que pude percatarme pero la opinión que más valía era la del profesor, al verlo solo observe que él también me aplaudía y me felicitaba diciéndome que mi exposición había sido precisa, clara y muy informativa.

Eso había sido un gran alivio para mí, antes de irme a tomar asiento vi de reojo a Shaoran quien me levantaba el pulgar en señal de felicitación y al final me guiño el ojo cosa que me pareció súper tierno de su parte logrando que me sonrojara al instante.

**- _UNA HORA MÁS TARDE… -_**

Al terminar las clases fui directo al salón donde se encontraba Tomoyo pues hoy tenía ensayo con el coro de la universidad y habíamos quedado que al salir de clases iríamos a su casa ya que ella tenía todo planeado para el día de hoy, así aprovecharía y me tomaría las medidas para comenzar a diseñarme la ropa adecuada para nuestro viaje a Hong Kong, cielos se me olvidó decirles que Tomoyo me acompañara en el viaje, según ella así podrá aprovechar para despejarse un poco, inspirarse en la moda China y traer nuevos diseños que le ayuden en su futura carrera, y ya se imaginaran a quien le pedirá que se pruebe cada idea loca que se le ocurra en esa cabecita suya.

Cuando le comento a Eriol sobre nuestros planes de viaje este no lo dudó ni un segundo y se apuntó como uno de nuestros acompañantes, según él para tomarse un breve descanso y visitar tranquilamente a su familia a quienes no miraba desde ya hacia un buen tiempo.

Llamo a la compañía aérea y como por obra de magia ya tenía el pasaje para el viaje, se notaba a leguas que no dejaba a Tomoyo sola en ningún momento, y ahora que lo pienso yo también sería completamente feliz si Shaoran nos acompañara, pero él me comento horas atrás que su madre o mejor dicho mi ahora suegra, vaya las atribuciones que me doy y ni siquiera soy su novia formal, en fin la señora Ieran Li le había hablado el día de ayer por la noche informándole de que ella, sus hermanas, su prima y su fiel mayordomo el señor Wei pasarían todas las fiestas de fin de año con él aquí en Tomoeda y regresarían de nuevo a Hong Kong una semana después que pasaran las festividades.

**- _AL FINALIZAR EL DÍA... -_**

Al fin ya habían terminado las clases y bueno iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos mi pequeña cintura, claro que yo reconocería esos brazos donde sea, y como no si era nada más ni nada menos que mi adorado chico de ojos ámbar.

Detuve mi andar, me gire lentamente y con mis brazos rodee su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo así conmigo, sentirlo cerca de mí me producía una paz y una tranquilidad inimaginable, sabía que con él estaría siempre segura.

Él aprovecho nuestro acercamiento y tomando suavemente mi rostro mientras me acariciaba dulcemente a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de unir nuestros labios, me susurraba cuanto me quería, yo no puse resistencia alguna ante aquellos detalles tan cariñosos que tenía conmigo y termine con aquel espacio que nos separa de probar el más delicioso manjar, y fue así que nos fundimos en un beso, uno muy apasionado de la cual no tengo idea de cuánto duro, mmmmm creo que unos veinte minutos cuanto mucho, no recuerdo bien estaba totalmente ocupada saboreando los labios de mi amado Shaoran que para mí suerte sabían a chocolate.

Bueno la cosa es que nos interrumpieron de mala manera dos personitas mi amiga Tomoyo y Eriol que luego me las pagarían por interrumpirnos en algo muy importante, al girarme hacia donde ellos se encontraban me moría de la vergüenza, había olvidado encontrarme con Tomoyo por completo pero como resistirme a mi amado Shaoran si estando cerca de él todo pensamiento se esfuma de mi tan atolondrada cabeza.

Los chicos solo atinaron a aplaudirnos y decirnos que ya era hora, que si al fin ya éramos novios formales o que, Shaoran y yo nos sonrojamos a más no poder como si estuviésemos compitiendo por ver quien se sonrojaba más que un tomate, como si eso fuese posible, pero tanto Tomoyo como Eriol habían dado en el clavo, ¿qué éramos Shaoran y yo? En todo lo que había transcurrido del día él nunca me pidió ser su novia, las últimas palabras que recuerdo que me dijo antes de irnos a clases fueron muy duras para mi aunque no les di mucha importancia pensando que tarde o temprano me pediría que lo intentáramos.

**_- FLASBACK -_**

_Sakura yo no quiero ser tu piedra con la cual tropieces_ **–**Decía un Shaoran completamente apenado después del beso que él y Sakura se habían dado-_Sabes mi querida cerezo, en verdad me gustas y mucho pero me conozco y sé que no podría, tu mejor que nadie tienes en cuenta que la carrera nos exige mucho y…_ -Mientras reunía el valor suficiente para poder continuar- _Con una relación llevar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo nos resultaría muy difícil a ambos_ –Mientras despegaba su mirada de la ojiesmeralda y la dirigía al cielo-

_Además no quiero descuidarme no ahora que tengo el privilegio de tener la beca es la única manera con la que puedo ayudar en los gastos a mis padres, sabes que no me gusta ser una carga para nadie, menos para ellos por eso es que no quiero perder todo lo que he logrado hasta el día de hoy, por favor no me lo mal entiendas solo te pido que me comprendas_ –Tomando de la mano a una perpleja castaña-

_Te quiero mi pequeña flor de cerezo, me encanta tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, toda tu nunca lo olvides_ _mi princesa_ –Y ese fue el detonante para que ambos siguieran con su sesión de besos antes de dirigirse caminando tomados de la mano por los ya no tan desolados pasillos hacia su salón de clases.-

-Sakura quien se encontraba un poco triste ante las palabras que minutos atrás le había dicho el joven ambarino, armándose de valor le pregunto mientras iban aun de la mano por los pasillos de la universidad-_Oye Shaoran, ahora que lo dices, no es por nada pero te pido que me dejes… yo bueno.. Déjame ayudarte por favor –_Mientras dejaba de caminar y se colocaba frente al castaño y con voz firme pero decidida prosiguió-

_Yo no quiero que por mi culpa te distraigas y pierdas lo que para ti vale mucho, me alegro por que eres muy privilegiado al ser un chico inteligente y que la universidad te lo reconozca mediante la beca pero a pesar de que me gustas, yo no soy nadie, es decir, no puedo obligarte a que formalicemos algo _-Triste por lo que le decía al ambarino-_ Sabes estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a que no te descuides claro yo tampoco quiero descuidar mi récord académico, no sé, estaba pensando en hacer horarios de estudio, hacer un grupo para apoyarnos entre sí como tutoria _-Alzando su vista para mirar directamente los ojos del joven chino, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba una de sus mejillas-

_Además para todo hay tiempo y no se, nunca pensé en esto sabes, pero lo podemos intentar Shaoran date una oportunidad olvida tu pasado y vive tu presente, por favor has el intento_ _hazlo por mi, podría dar buenos resultados ambos nos complementaríamos en estudios, e incluso en una relación_.-Mientras una pequeña sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en la cara de la ojiesmeralda tratando de convencer al chico de cabellos chocolates-

**_- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -_**

La verdad no lo había visto bien desde ese punto de vista Tomoyo y Eriol habían dado directamente en el clavo y la verdad después de todos los sucesos acontecidos el día de hoy no tenía cabeza para pensar con total claridad.

Ni Shaoran ni yo les dimos una respuesta definitiva ni clara solo nos miramos y nuestro sonrojo nos delato, los chicos rieron pero eso la pregunta que nos hicieron me dejo muy pensativa y al mismo tiempo muy inquieta, pues era verdad, ellos para mi completa desgracia estaban en lo cierto ¿Qué rayos éramos Shaoran Li y yo? Amigos ya no, ¿algo más? Sí, ¿pero qué? Acaso seriamos los famosos _"amigos con derecho", _no yo no me consideraba de esas zorras que solo buscan a alguien por urgimiento, o en verdad surgiría una relación más allá de la amistad entre él y yo.

Luego de eso los cuatro nos fuimos camino a casa de Tomoyo aunque Shaoran y Eriol antes de llegar, tomaron un desvió que quedaba por sus casas, se despidieron de nosotras y desde ese momento mi mente me jugo sucio, comencé a a pensar que haría sin él en estas vacaciones, no lo vería por un mes y medio y en ese lapso de tiempo todo podía suceder, ambos éramos libres aunque no del todo puesto que desde esta misma mañana él y yo compartíamos un sentimiento realmente especial, pero hasta allí, todo seguiría siendo igual, él seguiría siendo Shaoran Li y yo Sakura Kinomoto, no había cambio alguno, solo un sentimiento mutuo que nos unía.

Desde luego que había algo mí que me hacía desconfiar del mañana,de hacerme tan siquiera a la idea de crear un futuro no muy lejano con Shaoran, pueden llamarlo el típico sexto sentido, pero que a toda mujer no le falla al contrario le alerta, para mí era una idea del todo absurda y amarga para mi gusto, pero no por eso era descartable, cruzaba como un rayo por mi mente pero así como llegaba mi corazón la rechazaba y me decía que él me esperaría aunque la razón siguiese diciéndome todo lo contrario.

Llegamos a casa de Tomoyo y nos fuimos directamente a su recamara, nos acomodamos y ella fue en busca de un listón para sacar mis medidas y comenzar lo antes posible a confeccionar todo.

Antes de venir había hablado con mi hermano y habíamos quedado que el pasaría por mí a las 8:00 p.m. pues tenía que terminar unos asuntos en el hospital y comenzaríamos desde esta misma noche a hacer el listado de todo lo que llevaríamos para el viaje a Hong Kong, créanme que con el pasar de los años me he vuelto mucho más organizada con mis cosas, y en este caso mujer prevenida vale por dos ¿no creen?

La verdad estoy muy entusiasmada conoceré otros lugares, nuevos rostros, saldré de la típica rutina de todos los días y me dedicare a consentirme a mí misma y quien quita que encuentre mi inspiración más allá de lo que por ahora tengo, aunque para mí la mejor y más grande inspiración en la vida es mi amado Shaoran, él es lo mejor que me ha podido suceder en esta vida, con el todo es perfecto no hay tiempo, ni espacio, todo pasa a segundo plano cuando estamos juntos, solo somos un alma, cuyos sentimientos son verdaderamente correspondidos y que espero con todo mi corazón disfrutar y crear un mañana perfecto al lado de mi persona especial.

_**Notas de la autora: **_Hiiiii, yo se que me extrañaron, se que me merezco unos tomatazos pero me veo en la necesidad de pedir disculpas nuevamente por no actualizar rápido, no se preocupen como dije anteriormente el fic va para largo pero no dispongo del tiempo necesario y se me ha complicado todo con exposiciones, trabajos, pre-parciales en fin al punto que también me afecto la salud de uno de los mejores docentes que he tenido y que espero en Dios se mejore pronto...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews especialmente a:

**Elfenixenllamas: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que mediante vaya avanzando la historia sea mucho más de tu agrado y me lo hagas saber siempre...

**azucena45: **Muchas gracias por el consejo ten encuenta que lo seguiré al pie de la letra en cuanto a pulir más la historia se trata, y tranquila que la historia sigue y tendrás con que deleitarte muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos se te agradece mucho...

Espero actualizar muy pronto no les prometo nada por que no quiero quedar mal de nuevo con todos y cada uno de mis fieles lectores, espero que sigan dejandome reviews pues son los que me impulsan a seguir con esta historia, que a pesar de todo son recuerdos que al final de la historia estare dispuesta a revelar sin más que decir se despide de ustedes **MissaFire...**


	7. El viaje a Hong Kong

**CAPITULO 7 – EL VIAJE A HONG KONG**

**POV SAKURA**

Ya era de noche cuando mi hermano me recogió en casa de Tomoyo, íbamos en el camino cuando me comento que ya había hecho algunas compras de último momento para el viaje y si ya había pensado en el regalo que le daría a papá para navidad, con todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días lo había olvidado por completo.

Tuve que decirle una media mentirita que después de todo si tenía algo de verdad, una mentirilla blanca al fin de cuentas, ya tenía en mente darle una de mis obras de arte como regalo a papá le dije que estaba trabajando en una pintura muy especial pero que eso era sorpresa.

Sin duda alguna ahora por mi gran bocota tenía que hacer un cuadro y terminarlo dentro de una semana y media ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía que pintar, además el viaje estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y yo sin nada más que mi gran bocaza.

Llegamos a casa y mi lindo perro Kero salió como siempre acostumbraba a recibirme era su saludo especial, tirándome al suelo y lamiéndome la cara, pero no me quejo por lo menos alguien me extraña al llegar a casa.

Me fui directamente a mi recamara junto con Kero, al abrir la puerta entro como alma que se lo lleva el diablo y rápidamente se acomodó en mi cama, de la nada el muy perezoso se quedó dormido en un santiamén, ya completamente resignada de que mi cama había sido usurpada por mi perro y que tendría que sacar un colchón para poder dormir pues no había poder humano ni sobrenatural que hiciera que Kero se quitase de allí sin que me mordiera en el intento, puesto que en ese sentido el muy holgazán era muy quisquilloso.

Pronto recordé que tenía cosas que hacer y comencé con mi labor, saque una maleta que estaba en lo más recóndito de mi armario, a Shaoran ya le había comentado antes de irme a casa de Tomoyo sobre el viaje a Hong Kong, y de mi estadía en ese lugar eso lo puso muy triste puesto que él es originario de allí, y será la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pase las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo lejos de su tierra natal, lo bueno es que no lo pasara solo ya que el mismo día en el que me voy de viaje, será el mismo día en el que llegaran a Tomoeda toda la familia de mi querido lobito es una lástima muy grande, no podre conocerlos como ansiaba.

Mientras meditaba sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, comencé con los preparativos para el viaje, saque de mi escritorio una libreta y comencé a anotar que cosas llevaría en la maleta, ya no faltaba mucho y ya me encontraba ansiosa, nunca me había subido a un avión mucho menos había ido a un lugar donde no conocía a absolutamente nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera tengo a algún familiar viviendo en ese país aunque mi papá se encontraba allí por motivos de trabajo, es algo así como una excepción, y para serles sincera me emocionaba mucho poder verlo y mostrarle mi hoja de calificaciones de todo el ciclo, nuestra pequeña familia estaría reunida de nuevo y eso me ponía de un muy buen humor.

Luego de hacer la lista y medio dejar un poco llena mi maleta con mi ropa y otras cosas que había comprado en los últimos días con Tommy, saque el mullido colchón que se encontraba bajo mi cama, lo solía utilizar mucho cuando Tomoyo pasaba la noche en mi casa y hacíamos de las nuestras hasta el amanecer, luego de perderme en mis recuerdos, la acomode a un lado de mi cama, la arregle colocándole una sábana lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirme y resguardarme del frío de la madrugada, junto con una mullida almohada, al cerciorarme que ya todo estaba en su lugar, rápidamente me acosté de una sola vez vencida por el cansancio debido a tanto ajetreo por el viaje además mañana sería un largo día pues comenzaba los exámenes finales, lo bueno de todo esto era que solo iría por dos, aunque quede con Shaoran de ir los otros dos días en los que él sí tendría los demás exámenes que yo ya había presentado mucho antes, para así divertirnos y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos antes de mi partida.

Pensando en todo aquello comencé a estudiar un poco y sin ánimos pero lo suficiente como para estar lista y dar lo mejor de mí en el exámen de mañana, luego de un tiempo ya me encontraba bostezando mucho y cediendo mi sueño a morfeo, bueno yo solo quería dormir tanto leer me había agotado aún más, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo había conseguido me había quedado dormida recordando todo lo que me había sucedido el día de hoy, un día que quedaría marcado en mi mente y en mi corazón por siempre y que esperaba durara para la eternidad junto a mi amado.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo cansada, no era de extrañar puesto que no dormí en mi cama y me había desvelado un poco estudiando, pero ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE? Santo Dios, ya era tardísimo, el examen comenzaba a las 8:30 a.m. y en estos momentos eran las 8:15 a.m. como fue que no sentí el despertador, bueno el cansancio tenía que ver en todo esto, en fin corrí directamente al baño a ducharme en tiempo récord, me vestí con lo primero que vi, agarre mi bolso y baje corriendo los escalones hasta llegar a la cocina donde no vi a nadie más que un pequeño bolso perfectamente arreglado y un vaso de jugo de naranja junto con una nota que me imaginaba era de mi querido hermano.

_QUERIDO MONSTRUO:_

_COMO NO TE LEVANTABAS CUANDO TE HABLE MÁS DE UN MILLÓN DE VECES, TE HICE EL DESAYUNO POR QUE ME IMAGINO QUE YA TE AGARRO LA TARDE, VAYA NOVEDAD POR QUE NO ME EXTRAÑA YA, EL DÍA QUE TE LEVANTES TEMPRANO SERA EL MISMO DÍA EN LA QUE LAS VACAS APRENDERÁN __A VOLAR EN FIN, HAZME UN FAVOR YUKITO VIENE A DORMIR HOY A CASA PARA TERMINAR UN TRABAJO DE LA ESPECIALIZACIÓN ESPERO QUE HOY NO RONQUES COMO ANIMAL POR QUE ESPANTARAS AL POBRE INCLUYENDO A LOS VECINOS QUE VAN A DECIR. ATTE. TOUYA._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como se atreve a decirme esto, mi hermano es un estúpido que tarde o temprano me las pagara, como se atreve a decirme monstruo y peor aún me dijo animal, semejante bestia no sé cómo su prometida Kaho lo soporta, además yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas y los vecinos no escuchan nada, es un idiota, en fin creo que me tocara a mi hacer la cena de esta noche si tendremos la visita del dulce de Yukito, que aún no me explico cómo es que se sigue juntando con el bestia de mi hermano.

Rayos se me hace tarde mejor me voy y me comeré todo esto en el camino o en la universidad.

Tome mis cosas, me aliste y salí como pude de mi casa claro está que patinando pues estaba en una carrera contra el reloj y esta vez no me daría el lujo de llegar tarde menos ahora que tenía un exámen mega importante, para mi alivio llegue en tiempo récord antes de que el profesor Akiyama hiciera acto de presencia.

Mis amigos se acercaron a darme los buenos días aunque para mí no eran tan buenos si lo había comenzado con el pie izquierdo y todo por quedarme estudiando hasta tarde.

De la nada una profesora de la que ni siquiera me tome la molestia de aprenderme su nombre y de la que ni tenía idea de su existencia comenzó a llamarnos uno por uno formándonos por apellidos, me encontraba más que ansiosa por terminar rápido con mi odisea ya que al finalizar con mi exámen me iría corriendo al salón de pintura, el tiempo no estaba a mi favor, pues el viaje estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y yo aún no comenzaba con el regalo de mi padre, la única ventaja con la que contaba era que ya sabía lo que iba a pintar, ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba darle vida en uno de mis hermosos cuadros sin olvidarme de darle mi ya tan característico toque personal, solo esperaba con todo el corazón que fuese de su total agrado y que valorara mi tiempo y dedicación, tal y como se lo merece.

La profesora al terminar con la lista se cercioro de que todo estuviese en completo orden con nuestros documentos y que ninguno faltase, y así sin más comenzamos a entrar hacia el auditórium lugar donde haríamos el exámen la verdad ya ni me acordaba de nada con todo el ajetreo de la mañana.

A lo lejos mire a Shaoran que también había llegado algo tarde pero a tiempo para que hiciera el exámen, lo observe por un momento, venía demasiado agitado debido a que había venido corriendo una maratón hasta este lugar, al aclarar todo con la profesora y ver que todo se encontraba en orden con sus documentos, camino un poco y se colocó justamente delante de mí, mientras lo hacía no despegue ni un segundo mi mirada de él, al darse la vuelta me miró fijamente hasta darme una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas como solo él sabía dármelas a mí, con ello me estaba deseando la mejor de las suertes, en ese instante supe que mi mañana no había resultado ser tan mala después de todo.

Termine con mi exámen luego de haberlo revisado más de cinco veces y cerciorarme de que todo estuviese correctamente resuelto, me pare de mi lugar, le entregue la papeleta a la misma profesora que nos había ordenado, tome mis cosas y salí directo al salón de artes.

Al llegar me encontré con la persona a la que justamente estaba buscando desde hacía más de dos días después de haberme decidido que era lo que quería pintar, él era la persona idónea a la cual le pediría ayuda preferiría pedirle el favor en persona pues si lo hacia por medio de mensajes de texto o llamadas a su celular ya estaría diez metros bajo tierra, puesto que su novia le checa hasta lo que no debe con tal de cerciorarse de que su chico no haya sido tocado por alguien como solo ella diría _"indigno de él",_ ni una chica le puede sonreír o hacer el más mínimo intento de coquetearle por que la _"gata" _como le han puesto de apodo todos mis compañeros, saca sus garras filosas y termina con cuanta chica se ilusione con su novio y quiera interponerse en su relación.

Me coloque mi gabacha, puse mis cosas por el grande e iluminado ventanal y comencé a acercarme lo más sigilosamente posible a donde él se encontraba, quería darle una sorpresa o mejor dicho asustarle como en los viejos tiempos...

_Sakura ya déjate de juegos y dime que es lo que quieres_ -Decía muy sereno el joven que ni se había inmutado ante la presencia de la castaña y seguía pintando lo que al parecer era un bello paisaje con la torre de Tokyo como protagonista y miles de pétalos de cerezo cayendo gracilmente- _Oye puedes hablar o te comieron la lengua los ratones mi querida cerezo_ -A lo que la castaña se desilusiono al verse completamente descubierta, pero sin apartar su hermosa sonrisa-

_No como crees _-Mientras se sentaba al lado del joven y le comentaba haciendo pucheros-_ Sabes por una vez en tu vida deberías hacerme el favor de hacerte el sorprendido,_ _no sabes como le afecta a mi autoestima ese ego tuyo _-Colocando una cara de tristeza-

_No es ego querida simplemente se cuando estas a mi lado y cuando no, no preguntes como lo se, simplemente es así, aunque la explicación más lógica es que lo haya aprendido en estos últimos años desde que inicie mi relación con..._ -Mientras despegaba la vista de su pintura y posaba su mirada hacia la pequeña ojiverde- S_i lo sé creo que a de ser por eso, si solo vives escondiéndote de ella_ -Le comentaba la joven castaña a lo que ambos rieron- _Y sabes te entiendo perfectamente si fuese tú haría exactamente lo mismo, no se como la toleras se nota que la quieres demasiado como para soportarla tanto, a mí me exasperaría tener un novio maniático y controlador._

-A lo que el joven le respondía sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa que a cualquier chica dejaba cautivada- _Si se muy bien tu lema me lo has dicho siento de veces tanto que me lo se de memoria, "Chico que te exaspere, pajaritos a volar"_ -A lo que la ojiverde asentía con una enorme sonrisa- _Se nota que me conoces perfectamente mi querido Yue_ -Mientras el joven peli-plateado se sonrojaba de sobremanera ante las palabras de la castaña- S_eria un pecado no conocerte cerezo si ambos somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria, o bueno desde que te tire aquel coco en la cabeza, en verdad te veías muy graciosa._

_Es necesario que recordemos ese incidente, ya se que es una manera demasiado rara de conocer a alguien pero tú fuiste el idiota descuidado que viendo que yo estaba medio dormida bajo aquella palmera seguiste en tu misión de querer conseguir un coco porque se te había antojado_ -Recordaba aquel suceso mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y se las estiraba en señal de protesta- _En verdad sigo hasta la fecha sin comprender cual era la urgencia de bajar un coco_ -A lo que Yue tomaba las manos de su mejor amiga con mucha delicadeza-

_Bueno ya te lo explique estaba haciendo una apuesta con mi hermano mayor Yukito para ver quien era capaz de bajar más cocos y llevarlos a la cabaña_ -Alzando la mano en señal de victoria- _Y créeme no me arrepiento de nada, puesto que en primera si me detenía a contemplar el cocaso que te cayo perdería y me hubiese tocado limpiarle la habitación por un mes a ese tragón y segundo_ -Mientras recibía un fuerte golpe en uno de sus hombros por parte de la joven castaña- _Auuuch eso dolió_ -Sobándose- _Bueno como te iba diciendo en segundo lugar ese coco me permitió conocerte y así a través de los años forjamos una linda y hermosa amistad ahora míranos ya tenemos más de diez años siendo amigos y quien lo diría ahora compañeros de carrera... _-A lo que la castaña sonreía mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos-

_Oye Sakura, mi hermano me contó que dentro de cuatro días te iras de viaje a Hong Kong y que necesitabas mi ayuda para algo sumamente especial, dime para que soy bueno florecita_ -Colocándose frente a una muy sonrojada castaña- _Bueno como que no me acostumbro mucho a que me sigas llamando así, y eso que ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, en fin volviendo al tema si te necesito ahora más que nunca y tú eres la persona indicada para ayudarme en tan ardua tarea_ -Mientras Yue comenzaba a poner un semblante mucho más serio- _Ok, dime estoy a tus ordenes jefa._

Sakura no podía dejar de reír ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo Yue y comenzó a explicarle detalladamente que era lo que necesitaba y que ya no podía tener mucho más retrasos puesto que era algo sumamente especial y el tiempo se escapaba de sus manos.

_Entiendo pero estas segura, digo se muy bien de tus capacidades pero no me habías dicho que pasarías más tiempo con el joven Li antes de irte, ya que no quieres perder ni un solo segundo con él_ -Mostrando un semblante mucho más serio que el de costumbre-

_Hay no te preocupes, te aseguro que Shaoran lo entenderá, ademas esto es algo que nunca he hecho y quiero que al hacer mi primer retrato sea mi mejor amigo quien me ayude, tú y Yukito son lo más cercano que tengo de mi madre, ya que ustedes estuvieron en su lecho de muerte acompañándonos a mi padre, a mi hermano y sobre todo a mí, por eso no hay nadie mejor que tú en toda esta universidad que me pueda ayudar con este reto, por favor anda Yue no seas malito y dime que si, haré lo que sea que tu quieras siempre y cuando este a mí alcance y no sea una de tus mañas pero por favor ayúdame ya no tengo mucho tiempo_ -Con voz desesperada y suplicante-

_Bien, bien veo que no puedes vivir sin este galanazo_ -Con aire de superioridad- _Esta bien mi querida Sakura, te ayudare pero eso sí no te quejes cuando estés cansada créeme que si es algo así de especial valdrá la pena ver el resultado eso te lo aseguro_ -Mirando a una ojiverde completamente feliz- _Ahora ya que lo mencionas hay algo que si quiero_ -A lo que la castaña puso mucha atención-

_Bueno yo quiero ir también a Hong Kong, no conozco y me serviría mucho para poder relajarme y despejar mi mente, también para estar lejos de todo lo que me recuerde a Nakuru, para mi suerte pasara las festividades de navidad y año nuevo en Inglaterra junto a su familia y para ser sincero no me quiero quedar solo de nuevo, ya sabes que mis abuelos siempre viajan para estas fechas y me toca quedarme junto a mi hermano mayor y celebrar navidad en tu casa junto a Touya, tu padre y por supuesto tú mi pequeña y puesto que este año no estarás en Japón yo... bueno..., te prometo no ser una carga_ -Levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa-

_Tranquilo Yue no pasa nada y no creas que no pensé en ti, por eso fue que le pedí a Yukito que te comprara un pasaje de avión, pensé que él ya te había dado la noticia pero veo que lo olvido de nuevo_ -Haciendo un puchero de enojo- _En fin mejor pongámonos a trabajar entre más rápido terminemos mejor _-A lo que el peli-plateado asintio con entusiasmo.

* * *

**_- UN DÍA ANTES DEL VIAJE -_**

Quién lo diría ahora es el último día que vengo a la universidad en este año, hoy presento junto a mis amigos y demás compañeros el último exámen, mi pase final para abrir otro ciclo más, y con ello la emoción de que ya falta poco para convertirme en toda una artista profesional y quien quita que también muy reconocida en el campo de las bellas artes.

Entramos al auditórium en orden como en los días anteriores, nos entregaron la papeleta y muy entusiasmada comencé a responder todo, la verdad me alegraba de sobre manera puesto que me sabia todas las respuestas, en verdad que no me esperaba que estuviese así de fácil, eso era lo bueno de haber estudiado con anticipación tanto que fui una de las primeras en terminar.

Salí del auditórium y me senté en uno de las bancas que se encontraban ubicadas enfrente, saque mi celular junto con mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar _Last night, good night_ de Hatsune Miku, esa canción me tranquilizaba demasiado y me hacía olvidarme del estrés constante con todo lo de mis estudios, mi familia y amigos, incluyendo el viaje, sin más comencé a tararear mientras esperaba a que los demás salieran, incluso necesitaba hablar con Shaoran por última vez antes de irme, en estos días hemos estado muy acaramelados, me ha dicho que me quiere, que tiene deseos de volverme a besar, que no quiere separarse de mí y que si por él fuera iría conmigo, en fin el poder del chat, ya que no pudimos pasar juntos como lo habíamos planeado debido a que tenía que hacer el regalo de navidad que le daría a mi padre y gracias a la ayuda de Yue lo terminamos ayer por la noche, terminamos cansados pero como el me lo había dicho sí que había valido la pena.

Poco a poco todos mis amigos y mis compañeros salieron del exámen, unos con cara de tristeza pues les había ido muy mal otros dando brincos como yo haciendo saber con eso que el exámen había estado facilísimo, hasta que a lo lejos logre divisar a Shaoran hablando con sus amigos no me di ni cuenta de a qué horas había salido, pero necesitaba hablar con él a solas, así que me quite los audífonos, guarde mi celular, deje a Missa, Ai y Ryu quienes seguían platicando muy animados sobre que harían en estas vacaciones y salí corriendo directo al baño como señal de que iría sola para que Shaoran me siguiera y que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupción alguna, solo esperaba que él entendiera la indirecta.

Llegue al baño y comencé a esperar pasaron veinte minutos y nada, no lo soporte más, ya resignada salí del baño ubicado en la segunda planta, me dirigía a mi siguiente destino de nuevo al auditórium para ver si Shaoran seguía en ese lugar, cuando baje, mis amigas estaban allí despidiéndose y celebrando de que habíamos pasado a tercer año, finalmente ya nos faltaba poco para terminar la carrera.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me preguntaron adonde había estado, les dije que en el baño y de la nada pregunte si habían visto a Shaoran, no sé qué cara de desespero puse pero fue Missa quien me respondió al verme algo intrigada diciéndome que Shaoran ya tenía más de media hora de haberse marchado de la universidad, que solo termino de hablar con sus amigos, había observado por unos instantes su celular y sin más se había ido sin dar razones a nadie.

Eso me dolió mucho pues un día antes le había comentado que quería entregarle unas cosas, y se preguntaran ¿qué sería eso tan importante que le tenía que entregar? Pues bien, era la última carta que le escribía ese año, junto con un porta retratos que yo misma me había encargado de decorar y en el una foto de ambos en el parque del rey pingüino, para los dos ese lugar tenía mucho significado, uno muy especial aunque a mí en lo personal me encantan los pingüinos y a él le encantaba verme delirando por ellos, ese había sido nuestro lugar de encuentro en estas últimas semanas y la verdad me entristecía mucho no poder darle su regalo junto con la carta de despedida en el que le deseaba una feliz navidad y un muy próspero año nuevo a él y a su familia.

Resignada saque mi celular y comencé a escribirle un mensaje, aun no me iba de la universidad ya que Tomoyo había quedado conmigo de irnos juntas a su casa, y aun no había hecho acto de presencia, supongo que aún no salía del exámen, su casa seria el lugar donde pasaría hoy la noche y el punto de reunión para reunirnos con los demás, y luego salir directamente hacia el aeropuerto.

_ De: Cerezo _

_Para: Lobito_

_"Oye Shaoran pensé que tú y yo nos veríamos después del exámen, pero me equivoque veo que tenías mucha prisa y bueno entiendo, no es mi intención reclamarte nada, sabes el motivo de nuestro encuentro era porque quería entregarte tú regalo de navidad y año nuevo, y ahora no sé cómo hacértelo llegar, por si acaso te lo dejare con Ryu él te lo dará bueno él me dijo que sabía dónde vivías y que me haría el favor, espero estés bien y desde ya me despido, nos veremos pronto y felices fiestas saludos a toda tu familia, me hubiese encantado poderlos conocer, pero será en otra ocasión, lo prometo. _

_Te quiere un montonazo, tu pequeña flor de cerezo."_

Al terminar de escribirlo se lo envié, y a los cinco minutos mi hermano paso por mí a la universidad junto con Yukito quien ya traía sus maletas y con él venia un muy zombie Yue, quien se notaba agotado por alguna razón que yo desconocia, esperamos un rato a Tomoyo quien se disculpó por el retraso y nos fuimos juntos directo a su casa, pero antes me despedí de mis amigas y dejando como encargada a Missa de entregarles a Rika, Naoko y Chiharu las cartas que les había hecho pero que por el asunto del viaje y del regalo que estaba preparando junto con Yue para mi padre, no había tenido tiempo de írselos a dejar personalmente y Missa amablemente me haría ese favor, pues las conocía desde hacía ya tres años.

Entramos a la casa y fui directamente a la habitación que me había sido asignada a dejar mis cosas y cambiarme, luego baje y comencé junto con Tomoyo a preparar la cena, ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba, al terminar llame a mi hermano, a Yue y al lindo de Yukito para cenar pues se encontraban en la sala, Kero se quedaría en casa de Tomoyo mientras estábamos de viaje y bueno su madre nos daría alcance en Hong Kong. Dimos gracias por la comida y la cena transcurrió sin ningún percance entre mi hermano y yo, fue totalmente tranquila solo porque estaban Tomoyo, Yukito y Yue allí, la verdad la pasamos muy bien.

Al terminar con todo recogimos la mesa, di las buenas noches a todos y me fui directo a mi habitación, termine de arreglar lo que me hacía falta, cuando revise mi celular, vi que tenía un mensaje de Shaoran lo que me emociono mucho tanto que lo comencé a leer rápidamente.

_Mensaje de Shaoran:_

_"Discúlpame por no haberme quedado después del exámen pero vi que te fuiste y ya no regresaste, pensé que ya te habías ido pues al preguntarle a Tomoyo y a tus demás amigas ninguna te había visto, y me fui porque ya no aguantaba la verdad me siento mal, pues tengo un poco de gripe, lo siento mi princesa pero hoy no pudo ser, te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje y que regreses con bien, cuídate mucho y que lo disfrutes te lo mereces. _

_Atte. Shaoran."_

La verdad al leerlo esperaba algo más, lo sentí demasiado simple para mi gusto, será que estaba cansado, bueno él me dijo días atrás que estaba enfermo y recordando lo de ahora si se miraba algo pálido y no paraba de toser. Bueno esperaba que pronto se le quitara el resfriado y que se repusiera, luego comencé a escribirle en respuesta.

_Mensaje de Sakura:_

_"Descuida no quería molestarte, solo quería despedirme de ti la verdad me iré triste porque eres la única persona de la que no pude despedirme como se debe, bueno te dejo espero que te mejores y hasta pronto._

_Atte. Sakura."_

Al enviárselo tire por un lado mi celular, ya no quería saber del tema, ahora mi preocupación era el viaje, por fin vería mañana a mi padre después de seis meses de no verlo, ya había guardado cuidadosamente su regalo, estaba tan ansiosa por dárselo y ver su cara cuando lo viera, como adelanto les diré que es un retrato familiar aunque incluí a mi madre allí, por eso mi urgencia para que Yue me ayudase a pintar, lo bueno es que habíamos conseguido el efecto que deseaba al ver la pintura más pareciera que ella aún sigue viva y que no somos solo mi padre, Touya, Kero y yo.

Apague las luces y me dormí, mañana seria el día y tenía que ir con los ánimos bien puestos, no dejaría que el no ver a mi amado Shaoran me afectara pues sabía que un mes se pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que muy pronto volvería a estar entre sus brazos.

* * *

**_- 4:00 a.m. DÍA DEL TAN ESPERADO VIAJE -_**

Mi hermano me despertó a las 4:00 am, me levante muy entusiasta a bañarme y a arreglarme pues hoy era el gran día, iría a Hong Kong, además teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 6:00 a.m. pues el vuelo salía a las 7:00 am y por nada del mundo quería llegar tarde no en mi primer viaje al extranjero. Como pude apure a mi hermano pues Yukito y su hermano ya se encontraban listos esperando en la sala Tomoyo se había adelantado y se había ido al aeropuerto para terminar con el papeleo y las reservas en el hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, y yo ya me encontraba en la entrada de la inmensa mansión con todas las maletas viendo que no hiciera falta nada.

Mi hermano bajo y en todo eso llego el taxi que Yukito gentilmente había pedido para llevarnos, colocamos todo en el baúl y nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto a esperar el abordaje. Allí nos encontramos con Tomoyo y con Eriol quienes ya estaban esperándonos con sus cosas, nos saludamos y juntos fuimos a que nos revisaran el equipaje y ver que todo estuviese bien. Estábamos esperando a que nos llamaran cuando decidí hacer una última llamada antes de subirme al avión.

Me encontraba hablando con Missa para recordarle que me hiciera el favor de entregarles a mis amigas las cartas y que le dijera a Ryu que le entregara sin falta su regalo a Shaoran, estuvimos hablando por un momento, la verdad estaba aburrida y el aeropuerto mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se llenaba, hasta que escuchamos que ya comenzaban a llamarnos para abordar.

**_… Pasajeros del vuelo 416 de A&C con destino a la ciudad de Hong Kong por favor pasar a la sala de espera cinco… _**

**_... Passengers flying from A&C 416 bound for Hong Kong City please go to the waiting room five…_**

Me despedí de mi amiga Missa mandándole muchos saludos a ella y a los demás y que pasaran unas felices fiestas siempre y cuando ellos no se olvidasen de mí.

Fui con mi hermano y los demás directo a donde las azafatas nos guiaban, estuvimos unos veinte minutos en la sala de espera mientras nos hacían la última revisión de nuestros equipajes y documentos, hasta que por fin nos dirigieron hacia la entrada del avión, saludamos al piloto y al copiloto quienes eran unas personas muy agradables. Las azafatas nos ayudaron a buscar nuestros asientos correspondientes y para mi suerte me tocaba sentarme junto a Yue, por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien entretenerme, no es que Tomoyo o Eriol fuesen mala compañía, para nada pero como quedaron juntos no dudo que se pongan empalagosos, y en verdad no quería llegar completamente perturbada a Hong Kong.

Yue me dejó sentarme junto a la ventanilla, como Tomoyo y Eriol ya habían viajado muchas veces al igual que Yukito y su hermano Yue, y por ser mi primer viaje me hicieron los honores, al ver por la ventanilla solamente me vino la imagen de mi amado Shaoran, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos instantes, si ya se sentiría mucho mejor de su resfriado, me hubiese gustado tanto cuidar en estos momentos de él pero mis deseos por ver a mi padre son mucho más fuerte y ante todo mi padre es primero, después de tanto tiempo sin verle no sé cuándo se dé otra oportunidad para verlo de nuevo.

Luego comencé a meditar y preguntarme si él estaría pensando en mí en estos momentos como yo lo hacía en él, pues le había dado la hora exacta de salida del avión y ni siquiera me había llamado o enviado un mensaje.

Pero de solo pensar en él sentí una tremenda punzada en el corazón, cada vez que me ocurría eso significa un muy mal presentimiento y la verdad no me gustaba para nada, así fue como me entere de la muerte de mi madre y no quería pasar por otra tragedia no de nuevo.

Sentía que después de este viaje todo iría a cambiar, yo ya no sería la misma y por mi mente cruzo lo que más me temía que en este mes y medio de ausencia solo sirviera para que mi querido Shaoran se olvidara poco a poco de mí, y que a mi llegada lo encontrara en brazos de otra, tan solo pensar en eso me provocaba bajarme del avión y quedarme para que eso no ocurriera pero estaba el deseo latente de ver a mi padre y estar con él, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo.

Borre inmediatamente esas ideas de mi cabeza y comencé a recordar lo que me había dicho ayer, y le haría caso disfrutaría al máximo de mis vacaciones, me las merecía después de tanto estudiar y trataría la manera de ver qué recuerdos de mi viaje o mejor dicho de la gran aventura que me esperaba en Hong Kong, a ver que les traería a cada uno de mis amigos aquí en Japón.

Pero quién diría que durante todo el tiempo que duro mi viaje lo que mi corazón más temía se haría triste y cruelmente una realidad para mí, fue entonces que supe que mi calvario apenas y había comenzado.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_Hiiiii ya regreso por quien lloraban, ok como si le importara a alguien, en fin ya estoy de regreso con este nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su completo agrado, lo siento por no actualizar seguido pero mi tiempo ya no es el de antes así que espero y me comprendan, además ya tengo a alguien que me tirara de tomatazos al terminar de leer este capitulo ella sabe a quien me refiero puesto que en su último review me lo dejó bien clarito por hacerla esperar no solo a ella sino a mis demás fieles lectores... Espero redimirme con esto y que no sean cruel con el intento de escritora que esta tras esta historia...

Esperare ansiosa de leer sus reviews aunque es mejor hacerlo un poquito más interesante haber si se animan aunque lo dudo, puesto que sería una señal para animarme a hacerme un tiempito y subir los demás capítulos seguidos... Ok y el reto es:

Si no me dejan más de 10 reviews después de leer este capitulo solo me dará a entender que no debo seguir con la historia y eso me partiría el alma, pero si me encuentro con los 10 reviews que pido y si se puede más les prometo que para el lunes les traigo el siguiente capitulo que esta super emocionante... Ese es mi reto...

¿Lo aceptan o no son capaces de atreverse? En ustedes esta la mejor decisión

(Solo acepten y háganme feliz por favor no les pido mucho)

Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios

Se despide **MissaFire.**

Hasta la próxima...


	8. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**_Notas de la autora: _**Les recomiendo que escuchen "Never Gonna Be Alone" de Nickelback eso les dará una perspectiva de lo que he plasmado en esta historia (yo les hice el favor y coloque la traducción de esta hermosa canción) mientras leen y disfrutan de este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._**

**_… Pasajeros del vuelo 416 de A&C con destino a la ciudad de Hong Kong por favor pasar a la sala de espera cinco…_**

**_... Passengers flying from A&C 416 bound for Hong Kong City please go to the waiting room five…_**

_Me despedí de mi amiga Missa mandándole muchos saludos a ella y a los demás y que pasaran unas felices fiestas siempre y cuando ellos no se olvidasen de mí._

_Fui con mi hermano y los demás directo a donde las azafatas nos guiaban, estuvimos unos veinte minutos en la sala de espera mientras nos hacían la última revisión de nuestros equipajes y documentos, hasta que por fin nos dirigieron hacia la entrada del avión, saludamos al piloto y al copiloto quienes eran unas personas muy agradables. Las azafatas nos ayudaron a buscar nuestros asientos correspondientes y para mi suerte me tocaba sentarme junto a Yue, por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien entretenerme, no es que Tomoyo o Eriol fuesen mala compañía, para nada pero como quedaron juntos no dudo que se pongan empalagosos, y en verdad no quería llegar completamente perturbada a Hong Kong._

_Yue me dejó sentarme junto a la ventanilla, como Tomoyo y Eriol ya habían viajado muchas veces al igual que Yukito y su hermano Yue, y por ser mi primer viaje me hicieron los honores, al ver por la ventanilla solamente me vino la imagen de mi amado Shaoran, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos instantes, si ya se sentiría mucho mejor de su resfriado, me hubiese gustado tanto cuidar en estos momentos de él pero mis deseos por ver a mi padre son mucho más fuerte y ante todo mi padre es primero, después de tanto tiempo sin verle no sé cuándo se dé otra oportunidad para verlo de nuevo._

_Luego comencé a meditar y preguntarme si él estaría pensando en mí en estos momentos como yo lo hacía en él, pues le había dado la hora exacta de salida del avión y ni siquiera me había llamado o enviado un mensaje._

_Pero de solo pensar en él sentí una tremenda punzada en el corazón, cada vez que me ocurría eso significa un muy mal presentimiento y la verdad no me gustaba para nada, así fue como me entere de la muerte de mi madre y no quería pasar por otra tragedia no de nuevo._

_Sentía que después de este viaje todo iría a cambiar, yo ya no sería la misma y por mi mente cruzo lo que más me temía que en este mes y medio de ausencia solo sirviera para que mi querido Shaoran se olvidara poco a poco de mí, y que a mi llegada lo encontrara en brazos de otra, tan solo pensar en eso me provocaba bajarme del avión y quedarme para que eso no ocurriera pero estaba el deseo latente de ver a mi padre y estar con él, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo._

_Borre inmediatamente esas ideas de mi cabeza y comencé a recordar lo que me había dicho ayer, y le haría caso disfrutaría al máximo de mis vacaciones, me las merecía después de tanto estudiar y trataría la manera de ver qué recuerdos de mi viaje o mejor dicho de la gran aventura que me esperaba en Hong Kong, a ver que les traería a cada uno de mis amigos aquí en Japón._

_Pero quién diría que durante todo el tiempo que duro mi viaje lo que mi corazón más temía se haría triste y cruelmente una realidad para mí, fue entonces que supe que mi calvario apenas y había comenzado._

* * *

**__****CAPITULO 8 – ****¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

El tiempo esta corriendo, mucho mas rápido que yo.  
Y estoy empezando a lamentar el no haber pasado todo  
mi tiempo aquí  
contigo...

_¿Dónde…..dónde estoy?_

_¿Por qué sigo aún aquí?, yo, yo debería estar en el aeropuerto junto a los demás._

_Hermano, Tomoyo, Yukito, Eriol, Yue ¿Dónde están? Creo que por más fuerte que grite ellos no me escucharan. _

_Sola, me he quedado completamente sola, detesto esto, nunca ha sido de mi agrado sentirme así, ¿Dónde demonios están todos? Esto no me está gustando para nada,_ -Decía con voz potente la chica ojiverde a la nada- _Quiero ver a mi padre por favor, lo necesito, acaso es mucho pedir, yo…. Yo_ –Mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de su fino rostro- _No quiero estar sola…. No de nuevo…_ -Decía una chica ojiverde a la nada-

Ahora yo estoy, preguntándome porque...  
He mantenido esto callado dentro de mi...  
Así que estoy empezando a lamentar el no habértelo  
dado todo a ti.

_Primero mi madre, luego el abuelo y ahora él. Es que acaso ya no es suficiente tortura, él me ha hecho pedazos, me destruyo en vida y ahora me separa de la gente que más quiero…_ –Seguía gritándole a la nada- _Maldita la hora en que lo conocí, él se ha encargado de traer a mi vida solo miseria y desgracia, me pregunto que hice para merecer esto, acaso mi pecado fue amarle tanto, acaso fue eso…_

A lo lejos se observaba una luz enceguecedora, Sakura al verla corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a esta, atravesando la pequeña puerta por donde esta vislumbraba, a lo lejos observó una silueta y enseguida emprendió su camino hacía el extraño que no se había percatado de su presencia.

A leguas se notaba que era muy joven, y de finas características y a medida en que Sakura se acercaba el extraño sonreía con malicia.

Sakura llego al fin a su lado tomando un poco de aire tras su carrera hacia ese lugar, poco a poco fue levantando su rostro hasta dar con los de quien había sido su peor pesadilla. Él chico la observaba meticulosamente como tratando de buscarle algún defecto, al terminar la joven ojiverde se sintió por primera vez realmente intimidada y la situación empeoro cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron en el camino con aquellos orbes ámbares tan profundos que poseía el chico-

Así que si yo no lo tengo todavía yo voy a dejártelo saber...  
¡Nunca vas a estar sola!...  
A partir de este momento...  
Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir...  
¡No voy a dejarte caer!...  
¡Tu nunca estarás sola!  
Yo celebrare cuando todas tus heridas se hayan ido.

_Shao….. ran, Shaoran ¿eres tú? Maldito infeliz me las pagaras _–Decía la castaña entre gritos y sollozos-_ ¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Por qué me mataste? ¿Tú prometiste nunca dejarme sola? Y ahora yo _–Lo último que observo la ojiverde fue al joven chino darse media vuelta y caminar sin borrarse en ningún momento aquella sonrisa maliciosa que lo hacía verse mucho más atractivo ante sus ojos, era obvio que se marchaba de aquel lugar pero todo se desmorono al observar a la joven con quien iba acompañado se veía a una chica de muy buen porte, un cabello muy lacio y hermoso color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era poseedora de un cuerpo que las demás chicas envidiarían, piel clara y delicada y unos bellisimos ojos rubíes que la hacían ver espectacular.

Mientras pueda...  
Estoy sosteniéndome con ambas manos sobre el fuego...  
Porque siempre creí que no necesitaba nada allí, pero tu...

Antes de desmayarse observo perfectamente por donde ambos se habían ido y no muy lejos de allí la escena que presenciaba solo le confirmaba una cosa, él solo la había utilizado peor aún él la había engañado.-

Lo último que salió de la boca de la castaña fue un leve suspiro de melancolía y con este un _-Te odio Shaoran Li -_ Al final todo se volvió completa oscuridad-

Así que si no lo tengo todavía..  
Yo te dejare saber...  
¡Tu nunca vas a estar sola!...  
A partir de este momento...  
Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir...  
¡Yo no te dejare caer!

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no, no, no, _-Gritaba desesperadamente una joven castaña mientras despertaba de su pesadilla, llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros a bordo del vuelo con destino a Hong Kong-

Cuando ya toda la esperanza se haya ido...  
Yo se que tu podrás seguir adelante...  
Veremos el mundo hacia afuera...

_Sakura, Sakura ¿Estas bien? ¿te duele algo? Tranquila mi querida cerezo yo estoy aquí no te preocupes, todo estará bien_ –La abrazaba un preocupado Yue quien la zarandeaba un poco para que ella reaccionase completamente- _Sakura por favor despierta, _-Mientras le acariciaba con mucho cariño la espalda para relajarla un poco-_ Solo fue un mal sueño, yo estoy aquí no tienes nada que temer_ _mi querida Sakura_ –Hablaba tiernamente en un susurro el peli-plateado al ver que Sakura comenzaba a tranquilizarse con sus palabras de aliento-

Yo celebrare cuando todas tus heridas se hayan ido...  
Tienes que vivir todos los días.  
Como si fueran a ser los últimos...  
¿Que pasara si el mañana nunca viene?  
¡No lo dejes escapar!...  
Podría ser el único...  
Lo sabes, solo esta comenzando...  
Todos tus sencillos días...  
Podrían ser los últimos...

_Yue_ –Lo abrazo la joven castaña agarrándolo desprevenido ante tal acción- _Yue ¿Por qué? Que hice para merecer su engaño_ –Sollozaba tras recordar la pesadilla- _Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola por favor Yue, prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado por favor, te necesito_ –Aferrándose más al peli-plateado-

¿Que pasara si el mañana nunca viene?  
si el mañana nunca viene...  
El tiempo.  
Esta corriendo.  
Mucho mas rápido que yo...

_Sakura yo te prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti, nunca lo olvides, ahora tranquilízate sí muy pronto llegaremos a Hong Kong no querrás preocupar a tu padre ¿o sí?_ –A lo que la castaña negó- _Ahora tranquilízate no te pediré que me cuentes que fue lo que sucedió, no quiero incomodarte con recuerdos que no son de tu agrado luego hablaremos de esto con más calma pero tranquilízate si, haber porque no me regalas una hermosa sonrisa, una como solo tú sabes darme mi cerezo- _Ya recuperándose del incidente con su pesadilla trato de regalarle una sonrisa un poco torcida a su amigo de la infancia que al final acepto gustoso-

Y estoy empezando a lamentar...  
No haberte dicho todo esto a ti...  
¡Tu nunca vas a estar sola!  
A partir de este momento...  
Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir...  
¡Yo no te dejare caer!

_Sabes creo que no querrás volver a dormir en lo que resta de viaje_ –recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la ojiverde- _Así que, ¿qué te parece si miramos una película en mi nueva laptop, estaba esperando la ocasión perfecta para mostrártela y que mejor ocasión que esta_ –A lo que la castaña sonreía- _Así que pequeña quita esa cara y veamos algo que nos entretenga _-Mientras colocaba su laptop en la mesita improvisada que traía el asiento del avión y animaba a la joven castaña a acomodarse en sus brazos dándole a entender que no se preocupara que él siempre la protegería de todo mal pese a la adversidad.

Cuando toda la esperanza se haya ido...  
Yo se que podrás seguir adelante...  
Veremos el mundo hacia afuera...  
Yo celebrare cuando todas tus heridas se hayan ido...  
Voy a estar allí siempre...  
No perderé otro día mas...  
Voy a estar allí siempre...  
No perderé otro día mas.

* * *

**_UNA HORA DESPUÉS…_**

**POV SAKURA**

Esto es asombroso, una experiencia única e inigualable quien diría que ir en avión sería tan emocionante, aunque al principio tenía miedo cuando el avión comenzó a moverse indicando que dejaría Japón y estaría a unas cuantas horas de ver a mi padre, aunque no era lo único en lo que pensaba pues mi mente me jugo sucio y me imagine que al despegar esta cosa iría en picada y moriría en el intento de ir a ver a mi papá, pero que tonterías pienso, soy una dramática de primera.

En fin llegamos al aeropuerto de Hong Kong, luego nos fuimos a recoger directamente nuestras maletas y a que nos revisaran nuestros pasaportes para que todo estuviese en orden, al salir de la revisión nos fuimos directamente a donde alguien muy especial nos estaba esperando.

_Papaááá….._ -Gritaba la joven castaña con todas sus fuerzas y ánimos-

Él muy contento me estrecho entre sus brazos -_Mi pequeña, mi querida hija ¿cómo has estado? _–A lo que la castaña respondió con una enorme sonrisa-_ Pero mírate cada día que pasa te conviertes más en una joven muy hermosa y bella _–Mientras recordaba a su difunta esposa- _Eres igual a tu madre, sabes cada día que pasa te pareces mucho, mucho más a ella en absolutamente todo mi pequeñita, siempre he admirado tu fortaleza, tu decisión para tomar el rumbo de las cosas, tu inteligencia y dulzura pero sobre todo la nobleza que posees en tu corazón por las personas. Prométeme que pase lo que pase no te derrumbaras mi pequeña. _–A lo que muy desconcertada por las palabras que su padre le decía no dudo ni un segundo en aceptarla-

Al escuchar todo aquello que salía de la boca de mi padre, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo aún más a tal punto que mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, simplemente no estaba triste, eran lágrimas de felicidad, al fin mi familia estaba reunida otra vez y estas vacaciones serian inolvidables junto a mis amigos del alma aunque aún tenía muy presente aquella pesadilla que parecía tan real, como si lo fuese a vivir dentro de muy poco tiempo.

* * *

**POV SHAORAN **

Me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo, quien diría que un simple resfriado provocaría todo esto, menos mal ya han terminado los exámenes porque no me imagino contestando alguna pregunta en este estado, me duele la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo, estoy todo sonrojado otra vez me volvió a subir la fiebre, he pasado así durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, no he dormido para nada bien, creo que me estoy muriendo.

Veo la hora y ya son las 10:00 a.m., mi pequeña flor de cerezo ya debe estar llegando a Hong Kong. Ayer no fue un día que hubiese querido, no hable para nada con ella, ha de pensar que el último mensaje que le envíe estuvo de lo más cortante pero no me sentía de ánimos como para estar todo acaramelado.

La verdad aún no sé en qué términos hemos quedado después de aquellos besos, no hemos vuelto a tocar para nada ese tema, y el miércoles que ella quería hablar conmigo preferí irme, no me sentía muy bien. La verdad tengo miedo, de que se vuelvan a repetir las cosas, es cierto debería supera mi pasado pero es muy difícil quitarte el miedo a ser engañado de nuevo.

Trato de desperezarme y voy directo al living a ver un poco de televisión, necesito despejar mi mente por mí bien.

Pero antes de llegar a la sala, diviso a lo lejos que cerca de la puerta principal juntó al recibidor se encuentran una carta junto a un pequeño paquete, tal vez Wei fue quien se encargó de colocarlo allí para que pudiese verlo. Lo recojo me dirijo al living, me acomodo en el enorme sofá y trato de ver quien ha mandado esto, al abrir la carta una pequeña sonrisa se asoma a mi cara.

**_Para: Mi amado Shaoran_**

**_De: Tu pequeña flor de cerezo_**

**_"_****_Buenos días, ¿Cómo está mi querido lobito? Bueno espero no incomodarte llamándote así pero me tome la molestia de buscar el significado de tu nombre y sorpresa, me pareció de lo más tierno. _**

**_Espero y te encuentres bien, bueno quería darte esta pequeña carta antes de mi viaje, como sabes me voy mañana por la mañana y para serte sincera me harás mucha falta. _**

**_Shaoran en tan pocos días, has logrado lo que nadie ha podido conmigo, te has convertido en mi todo, en una parte de mi vida muy importante, nunca imagine sentir esto por alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera tan guapo e inteligente como tú, pero bueno a lo que voy es lo siguiente, sé que después de este viaje todo cambiara para mí, aún no se pero lo presiento no sé si para bien o para mal, pero quiero dejarte algo en claro si algún día por cosas del destino yo llegara a cambiar contigo, por favor no me preguntes ni el porqué de mi indiferencia mucho menos la razón puesto que no tengo ni la menor idea, solo es un presentimiento que espero se quede así en un presentimiento y no en la triste realidad._**

**_Imagino que tú sabrás que motivos me darás para decirte esto si llegase a ocurrir, a tal punto de no dirigirte de nuevo la palabra, te suplico de corazón que no me insistas, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, no a la persona que más amo en este mundo, pero si te lo digo no es porque sea mi voluntad sino que como te mencione anteriormente es solo un presentimiento que desde hace unos días hasta la fecha tengo miedo de que se convierta en la más dolorosa verdad._**

**_Si de alguna manera llegase a comportarme de manera fría y diferente contigo te pido de favor que no me hables, te advierto que eso solo significara que todo entre nosotros habrá cambiado. Si no hablamos es mejor que no me busques, mi silencio te dirá que no quiero herir tus sentimientos con palabras menos lastimarme más a mí. _**

**_Mi querido Shaoran, no quiero ser tu piedra de tropiezo mucho menos ser alguien que perjudique tus estudios, ten en cuenta que si te digo todo esto es por el bien de los dos, pase lo que pase recuerda que eres mi más grande anhelo y mi más grande tesoro. Te suplico desde el fondo de mi corazón, no mates estos sentimientos tan hermosos que poseo por ti, no dejes que se desvanezcan._**

**_Te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año lleno de alegría y que todo te salga bien junto a tu familia."_**

**_Atte. De alguien que te ama _**

**_Sakura._**

Porque rayos me escribió esto Sakura, que me está queriendo decir, simplemente está loca, pero hay algo que me ha dejado muy intrigado, ha tenido este presentimiento desde hace unas días atrás, porque no me lo dijo, es acaso que no confía del todo en mí, o habrá otra persona en su corazón.

NO, eso no puede ser, si ella misma me confeso días atrás que realmente me amaba, simplemente esto esta raro y no puedo siquiera preguntarle porque está en Hong Kong, no me dejo nada para contactarme con ella, detesto que me dejen con la maldita duda.

Porque se me viene a complicar todo ahora que estoy enfermo y de paso viene toda mi familia a pasar las fiestas de fin de año aquí a Tomoeda. Estoy más que confundido y todo por esa maldita carta.

* * *

**POV ERIOL**

Bueno ya estamos instalados en el apartamento del padre de la pequeña Sakura, es muy acogedor pero lo es aún más si Tomoyo está a mi lado. Hay algo que me inquieta mucho, he visto que Sakura ha estado muy nerviosa desde que salimos de Tomoeda, sin olvidar el escándalo que armo en el avión horas atrás y que si no hubiese por la intervención de Yue quien iba a su lado no sabría cómo estuviese ahora.

El día que salimos de la universidad me enseño la carta que le tiene que haber llegado ya a Shaoran, ha tenido muchos presentimientos con respecto a su relación con mi amigo, y siendo honesto Tomoyo y yo, lo hemos discutido desde hace unos pocos días antes del viaje, y puede que esto termine muy mal, no es por arruinarle la felicidad a quien considero como mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, no quiero estropearle su felicidad con uno de mis más queridos amigos a quien conocí desde que éramos apenas unos infantes, en esta misma ciudad.

Mi historia con los Li comenzó cuando mi padre y el señor Hien Li, uno de los empresarios más poderosos de toda Asía, se asociaron para generar muchas más ganancias tanto para mi familia como para la de Shaoran, así fue como la compañía de mi padre y la del señor Li _Clow&Li Association_ me permitieron conocer a quien aún considero como mi hermano del alma.

No es por defenderlo, mucho menos justificar sus actos, pero él pobre ha sufrido mucho en el ámbito amoroso, eso me lleva a Sakura a quien conocí luego de la fusión de las empresas tras un viaje de negocios que mi padre realizó a Japón años atrás, quedo impresionado con la cultura de ese país tanto así que quiso expandir la compañía junto con su socio en el mercado Japonés para probar suerte, ya tenían sucursales en mi tierra natal Inglaterra y desde luego China.

Se perfectamente que la pequeña Sakura no quería enamorarse, para eso se centró de lleno en sus estudios pero todo se fue a la borda cuando sus amigas la obligaron a abrir los ojos respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Después de este viaje sé muy bien que todo cambiara lo presiento, una de las cosas que no soportaría ver es que por culpa de Shaoran, la pequeña Sakura sufra, conozco a Shaoran y con el pasar de los años se ganó el título de ser un completo mujeriego, más nadie de su familia sabe que debajo de esa capa de niño bueno se oculta un verdadero seductor a quien no le interesan los sentimientos de sus conquistas desde aquella tragedia con Mei.

Sakura aún no lo sabe, y al parecer Shaoran no se ha preocupado en decírselo aún, tarde o temprano ella misma se dará cuenta por sus propios medios de absolutamente todo lo que oculta tras esa sonrisa mi joven amigo, cuando eso suceda no me quiero imaginar que le puede hacer, si es que primero ella no se le ocurre una locura para no sufrir por mi amigo, no lo juzgo, pues no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero Sakura es inocente y no merece que le suceda lo que está por venir.

A Tomoyo lo único que le he podido decir es que hay que comenzar a prepararnos para lo inevitable desde ya, que no se despegue de Sakura, días difíciles están por venir para ella y para Shaoran aunque el pronto la olvidara de eso no hay duda, puede hasta que la reemplace, ya que no le costara trabajo.

Tomoyo y yo estaremos en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella, no quiero que caiga en una depresión en la cual veamos consecuencias que luego tengamos que lamentar.

Eso jamás se lo perdonare a Shaoran, por muy amigo mio que sea, si eso llegase a suceder, espero que responda como el hombre que dice ser a cuantas chicas con buen cuerpo y presencia se le acercan, yo estaré para defender a la pequeña Sakura pues esto no es pura coincidencia solo lo inevitable.

* * *

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**_

**POV SAKURA**

Estoy disfrutando cada día, cada momento con mi querido padre, hemos ido a tantos lugares y apenas han pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegamos de Tomoeda, pero cada día que transcurre siento algo fuerte en mi pecho, y todo gira en torno a mis sentimientos por Shaoran, ahora estoy más que segura que lo amo y que quiero estar junto a él, pero no entiendo absolutamente nada porque rayos en la carta le escribí semejante tontería, será que ocurrirá, nooooo espero que no me muero si eso llegase a suceder.

Además quiérase o no cada día que pasa las pesadillas se vuelven mucho más recurrentes y en cada una de ellas me encuentro en un escenario diferente, repitiendo siempre las mismas palabras, acaso es la señal que estaba esperando, sinceramente no sé cómo afrontar todo esto, desde el incidente en el avión no he vuelto a hablar del tema con Yue dos días después de lo sucedido me atreví a contarle a él todo, mientras le contaba él me observaba seriamente como analizando la situación en la que me encuentro luego cambiaba de actitud y trataba de hacerme olvidar todas mis preocupaciones con cualquier cosa, ya sea llevándome de paseo, de compras junto con Tomoyo y Eriol, en fin no me quejo él ha sido de gran ayuda para mí en estos momentos.

Ya estamos a unos días de celebrar navidad y como siempre desde que llegamos, Tomoyo me anda para arriba y para abajo, de tienda en tienda comprando compulsivamente, regalos para todos, en verdad me encanta pasar tiempo de calidad con ella y el pobre de Eriol es quien se las ve grises, pues a cada tienda que vamos le toca cargar con todas las bolsas y cajas que su noviecita no repara en comprar, solo espero que cuando regresemos a Tomoeda todo transcurra con total normalidad.

A mis amigas de la universidad y a las de mi infancia les he comprado muchos recuerdos más aun a mi querido lobito.

Nunca creí que para él fuese tan difícil comprarle algo, es cierto que se muy poco sobre sus gustos y como no sabía que obsequiarle, no me toco más que comprarle una agenda, siempre lo admire pues él es muy organizado para todo, la última vez que nos vimos me fije que andaba una agendita pequeña y un poco desgastada y vieja, así que esta se la daré como regalo de año nuevo para que vea que siempre lo tengo en mi mente día tras día, incluso hasta en mis más profundos sueños.

Pero aun no evito pensar que lo que le escribí en la carta lo haya hecho conscientemente, será ¿qué en verdad sucederá?, pero como si se supone que yo le gusto, él mismo me lo ha dicho antes de venir a China, necesito saber la verdad cuanto antes.

Ya no me bastan los sueños para saber que algo malo estás por suceder no me queda más que irme preparando para lo peor.y tratar la manera de salir adelante con la frente en alto, solo espero que no acabe conmigo, que no mate todo esto tan bello que siento por él, mi querido Shaoran Li.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Lo siento mucho se perfectamente que no merezco compasión alguna, espero los futuros tomatazos pero el tiempo es mi peor enemigo en estos momentos, debido a mis estudios, mi carrera me exige mucho más con tres futuros seminarios a la vuelta de la esquina, créanme que ser líder de un grupo de más de veinte personas es cosa seria, estar detrás de cada uno para que te apoye con información o con los papeleos, o ir detrás de tu coordinad r para que te revise tus avances y ver si los aprueba o no, así es mi vida ocupada pero aquí quiero compensar mi falta con este capitulo que a medida avanza el fic se pone mucho más interesantes, muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia.

Dejen sus reviews (Como sabía que les ganaría en el reto de más de 10 reviews ahora solo les pediré 5) así me harán inmensamente feliz, y me motivara a seguir publicando el capitulo 9 y 10 los esperan así que ustedes deciden, sino ya no publico...

Se despide de ustedes _**MissaFire.**_..

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
